Without A Trace
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope is kidnapped by a mortal enemy of Dereks on the night of their engagement party and isn't seen for 5 years?, will the damage done to her mentally and physically be to much for true love to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

Without A Trace-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia was a very happy woman, she was finally marrying the love of her life, her best friend for years the one and only Derek hotstuff sex on a plate Morgan". She looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost time for her to leave and she still had to get dressed, tonight was her engagement party and she couldn't be late, not tonight of all nights.

She smiled as she headed through her apartment, she pushed the the beaded curtain back as she stepped inside, she walked over to her closet and then pulled out the beautiful black dress that Derek had picked out for tonight. She held it up and said, "I still can't believe that by this time tomorrow I will be Mrs. Derek Morgan".

She headed into the bathroom with her dress in hand, meanwhile her fiancee was laughing and talking to one of his best friends and his best man for the wedding Spencer Reid. Derek looked down at his watch and said, "where's baby girl, she should have been here by now"?, Reid said, "she'll be here anytime now, traffic on 32 is a bear right now with the construction", Derek nodded his head in agreement.

Dereks mom Fran Morgan walked over and straightened up her sons tie and said, "you look so handsome baby boy, I just wish your father could be here with us today". He kissed her cheek and said, "so do I momma, so do I", she said, "James would have been so proud of you", he smiled and said, "do you really think so"?, she said, "I know so sweetie, I know so".

Penelope walked out of the bathroom and headed through her apartment grabbing her cellphone, purse and keys as she made her way out the front door, she sighed happily as she headed toward her car. She got inside and put the keys in the ignition and said, "Derek's gonna kill me I'm gonna be late", she then pulled out her cell and dialed his number.

Derek was getting a sip of his beer when his cell started ringing, he looked at the ID and saw "BABY GIRL" flashing on his ID, he smiled and said, "hi sweetness, where are you"?, she said, "hiya handsome, I'll be there in a couple of minutes". He said, "have I told you how much I love you Mrs. soon to be Derek Morgan"?, she giggled and said, "I believe you showed me a couple of times today my love".

He smiled and said, "have you made it past the construction yet"?, she said, "I am getting to it now, wait a minute what's that"?, Derek said, "is something wrong baby girl"?, she said, "this isn't right". Derek said, "what isn't right"?, she said, "there is a truck just sitting in the road with nobody around it".

Derek said, "baby girl just go around it", she said, "what if somebody's hurt"?, he said, "I'll call and get somebody out there to check everything out". She said, "but handsome", he said, "please baby girl, just drive around it", she said, "alright, alright" and she started around the truck when another car pulled in front of her.

Derek could hear a commotion and he could hear Penelope saying, "no, stop, who are you" and he said, "baby girl what is it"?, he then heard a thud as her phone hit the floor. He heard a man laughing and he said, "well well aren't you beautiful", he heard a very frightened Penelope say, "please don't hurt me what do you want"?, he said, "I'm sure if you think for a minute you will know what I want".

Derek headed toward the door, he motioned for Reid who ran over to him, he covered the phone and said, "get Hotch and Dave and meet me at 32 right before the construction". Reid nodded his head as he watched his friend run from the room, Derek got into his car and raced away from the resturaunt heading toward his baby girl.

He listened helplessly as Penelope struggled and fought with the man and he heard a loud slap and he heard the man say, "get out of that car NOW", she said, "no no no". The man then said, "grab her Scott", the man laughed as Penelope was grabbed and pulled from the car, she then started kicking and screaming, "HELPPPPPPP ME, HELPPPPPPP, PLEASE SOMEBODYYYYY HELP ME".

The man grinned wickedly at her as he pulled something out of his pocket, he licked his lips and said, "this will only hurt for a minute", Penelope said, "what are you going to do"?, he leaned in and inhaled her cologne and said, "you smell nice pretty lady". She struggled in Scotts arms and the man put the cap off the needle and stuck it in Penelopes neck.

She struggled for a minute before things started going black, once she was unconscious the man said, "put her in the van Scott and let's get out of here before somebody comes". Scott nodded his head as he picked Penelope up and tossed her up on his shoulder as they headed over toward their huge van.

The man climbed in the back of the van and caressed Penelopes cheek as Scott started the van and pulled away, the last thing Derek heard was the wheels screeching as the van pulled away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Without A Trace-Ch 2

Derek was quickly joined by the rest of the team and the Virginia CSI team as they all searched the area looking for any clue as to where Penelope might be. JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "we will find her Derek", he looked at her and said, "I knew I should have driven over with her but she had a surprise for me and she wanted to get it and bring it with her".

Hotch walked over and was talking to one of the CSI's and then turned around and reluctantly headed back over to Derek, Dave could tell by the look on Hotchs face that the news he had wasn't good. Derek looked up at him and said, "anything"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "the only clue is the lid to a syringe and the black mark left from the tires", Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "we've got to find her man, we've just got to".

Scott looked through the mirror and watched as his boss ran his hands all over Penelopes unconscious form, the man looked up at her and said, "she's beautiful isn't she"?, Scottt nodded his head and said, "yes sir, she it". The man started sliding his hand up under her dress, he rolled her onto her side and slid her panties down over her creamy thighs.

He smiled as he put them into his pocket, he said, "how much further"?, Scott said, "at least 2 hours", the man said, well then I believe that I will have a little fun with our guests" and Scott watched through the mirror as the man pulled the curtain closed and the next thing he heard was the sound of a zipper and he shook his head as they turned onto the highway leaving Virginia.

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "are there any survelience cameras around here"?, the sheriff said, "as a matter of fact there is they use it to watch the machinery at night". Hotch looked at Reid and said, "Spencer I want you to go back to the BAU and take Derek with you", Derek shook his head and said, "no, hell no man, I can't leave".

Hotch nodded his head and said, "alright Reid go ahead and see if you can get the tech started on pulling up the survelience videos for footage for the past couple of hours". He nodded his head in agreement as he headed toward one of the cars, Emily walked over and said, "I know what you're thinking Morgan and you need to stop".

He looked at her and said, "what am I thinking Em"?, she hugged her friend and said, "you are blaming yourself for this and none of this is your fault,  
>none at all". He opened his mouth and she said, "if PG were here she would tell you the same thing and you know it", he said, "but she isn't Em, she isn't here".<p>

JJ said, "you said that you were on the phone with Garcie when she was taken, right"?, he said, "yeah, why"?, she said, "your conversation can be pulled up from memory, all we have to do is get the tech to pull it up". He weakly smiled for the first time since his baby girl, the love of his life, his Penelope was taken.

Scott sighed as they turned off the main road and hit a hidden side road, the road was bumpy because the place they were going to was secluded to say the least. From the main road the trip was still over a half an hour and with the darkness hiding the van Scott was able to take his time knowing that they were safely hidden.

Reid walked into Penelopes office and was met by Kevin, Reid said, "Kevin I need you to pull up survelience footage from the area on 32 where they are doing the construction". Kevin nodded his head and said, "ok sure but what are we looking for"?, Reid said, "Penelope was kidnapped while she was on her way to her engagement party tonight".

He was stunned silent and said, "ho ho how far back do you want me to go"?, he said, "at least 2 hours", he nodded his head as he started working to pull up the footage. Scott pulled the van up and stopped in front of the small house, he then got out and made his way around to the door and knocked on the side of the van and said, "we're here".

The man pulled the door open and smiled as he zipped his pants up and said, "play your cards right and you can have her before she wakes up", he then climbed out of the van and said, "take her to her room and get her ready for her little performance". Scott grinned as he pulled Penelope from the van and put her over his shoulder as they headed into the house.

Scott put Penelope down on the bed and quickly strapped her arms and feet to the bed and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and said, "he's right you do smell nice and Derek Morgan sure doesn't deserve you". The man laughed and said, "I've had a little fun with her, enough for now anyway, let me know when she wakes up because that is when the performance starts", Scott nodded his head yes as he watched his boss head out of the room.

About half an hour later Penelope started waking up and Scott walked over to the door and said, "she's waking up", the man walked into the room and was standing by her bed when her eyes opened. She tried to get up but soon found her arms and legs strapped to the bed, the man smiled and said, "well looks who's awake".

Penelope said, "what do you want"?, the man leaned down and crashed his lips to Penelopes and said, "that's easy BABY GIRL, I want revenge", he looked at Scott and said, "turn the camera on". Penelope looked around and said, "wh wh what are you going to do"?, he smiled as he slid his hand up under her shirt and said, "we're going to let your team, especially your ex-fiancee know that you are alive, welllllll at least for now".

The man removed his hand from under her shirt and said, "alright Penelope when the time is right you will look into the camera and say exactly what I tell you to say". She spit in the mans face and said, "go to hell", the man slapped her hard across the face and said, "try that again and you won't like what happens".


	3. Chapter 3

Without A Trace-Ch 3

Derek was walking around looking for anything that might have belonged to his baby girl but he found nothing, not a hair, not a scuff mark from her shoe, nothing. Emily said, "the CSIs have already combed that area Derek". He snapped and said, "I KNOW IT", Emily dropped her head and Derek said, "I'm sorr Em, I'm just".

Emily said, "it's okay Derek, you don't owe me an apology", he walked over to her and said, "Em you are one of my best friends in the world and I would never ever hurt you but". Emily said, "I understand Derek, your heart is breaking right now but we will find her, we will, you just can't give up on her".

Derek said, "I will never give up looking for her, not ever, she is the love of my life Em, the best thing that ever happened to me and I will search for her forever if I have to". She put her hand on his and said, "how about we head back to the BAU and see if Reid and Kevin have had any luck with the footage", he nodded his head in agreement as they headed to the car.

Once they got back into the car JJ said, "I just got off the phone with the cellular carrier and they are working on getting a copy of the conversation between you and Penelope, maybe we can hear something that might help us find her". Derek said, "I hope that she's alright Jayje, I swear if that man has hurt her I will kill him myself".

Scott looked at his boss and said, "I'm sending and asking for a chat with the BAU", the man said, "is there anyway that they can trace the chat and find out where we are"?, Scott shook his head and said, "nope, no chance at all". The man smiled and said, "how long will it take for them to get back to us"?, he said, "well with the title I gave it not long".

The man laughed and said, "what title did you give it"?, he said, "that's easy I gave it baby girl live", the old man laughed as he looked down at Penelope and said, "after this is over you and me are gonna have some more fun". Penelope said, "I'd die before I let you touch me you sick freak",  
>the man laughed and said, "honey it was a longgggggg ride here and trust me when I say we were busy the entire ride".<p>

Penelope felt a wave of nausea roll over her and just to prove his point that he'd had access to her, he pulled her panties out of his pocket and smelled them and said, "trust me baby girl you taste as good as you smell". She said, "you bastard, you sick bastard, Derek will kill you, he will take his time and he will kill you", the man laughed and said, "he's never gonna find us becuase in a few days we are gonna go somewhere else and the somewhere after that and so on and so on".

Kevin looked up at Reid and said, "I'm not finding any footage", Reid said, "somehow they've been able to turn off the footage", Kevin scanned through the footage and said, "when it finally comes back on the only thing you see is Penelopes car". Reid said, "whoever has Penelope is smarter than we thought".

Kevin said, "I have someone requesting to chat", Reid said, "who is it"?, he looked down and said, "it says baby girl live", Reid said, "accept the chat, accept the chat and I will contact Derek and the team and get them here". Kevin nodded his head as he opened the link, the man looked around and said, "where is Derek"?, Reid stepped forward and said, "he's on his way, he will be here in a few minutes".

Reid said, "how is Penelope"?, the man smirked and said, "she's fine for now", Reid said, "I want to see her", the man laughed and said, "everybody can see her when Derek gets there". Kevin was working hard to try to trace to see if he could find out where the man was chatting from when the man said, "ohhhh and tell your friend there that he won't be able to trace this IP address because it is untraceable, I made sure of that".

Penelope laid quietly on the bed afraid to say anything not knowing what the man in front of her was capable of, Reid said, "why Penelope, why did you take her"?, the man sighed and said, "revenge and once Derek gets here you will see why". Derek ran into the room and looked at the screen and said,  
>"no no it can't be".<p>

The man laughed and said, "hi Derek did you miss me"?, Reid said, "who is he"?, Derek said, "Carl, Carl Buford", the man laughed and said, "long time no see hotstuff".


	4. Chapter 4

Without A Trace-Ch 4

Carl laughed and said, "I bet you aren't missing me but I bet you are missing this beautiful woman behind me here aren't you"?, Derek said, "you better not put your hands on her you sick bastard". Carl smiled at him and leaned in and said, "ohhhhhh I've done more than touch her Derek", he then pulled her panties out of his pocket and waved them in front of the camera.

Derek said, "when I get my hands on you I will kill you", Carl threw his head back and said, "promises promises Derek, it was because of you that I was put in jail". Derek said, "no Carl it was your fault that you were put in prison and I would like to know just how you got out"?, he put his finger to his chin and said, "let's just say that I've got friends in high places and leave it at that".

Derek said, "I want to see Penelope", Carl said, "well okay but only if you say pleaseeeee", Derek bit down on his bottom lip and said, "please Carl can I see her". He nodded his head and said, "let him see her", Scott turned the camera around and Dereks heart dropped when he saw her laying there with her dress pulled more than halfway up her thighs and said, "I love you baby girl".

Penelope said, "I love you to Derek", Carl said, "put the camera back on me, they will get their chances to say goodbye before we go", Scott put the camera back on Carl. Derek said, "what do you want Carl"?, he took a deep breath and said, "revenge Derek, revenge", Derek said, "if you want revenge then you take it out on me, not her".

Carl pointed his finger at Derek and said, "now now Derek it's soooooooo much more fun to get revenge this way", Penelope felt a wave of nausea wash over her when Carl ran his hand up her leg. Derek said, "don't you touch her, do you hear me"?, Carl leaned in and said, "I can see why you kept her around she's amazing in bed".

Derek said, "you bastard, you are dead, do you hear me"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes my beautiful Derek I hear you", Derek said, "please let me take her place". He said, "nope nope nope, I have who I want", he licked his lips and said, "let's just say that she will soon get more of just how loving I can be, you remember that don't you Derek"?, Derek said, "please Carl, please don't do this, not to her, she doesn't deserve it".

Carl said, "I think our conversation is about to come to an end but I will let you and your fiancee say your goodbyes and make no mistakes Derek this is goodbye". Scott turned the camera back to Penelope and she said, "I'm sorry hotstuff, so so sorry", he said, "baby you have nothing to be sorry for".

Derek said, "I love you with all my heart Penelope and I promise that we will get you back, we won't stop looking", she weakly smiled and said, "I know Derek, I know but I need you to know that I love you with every fiber of my being and that will never change, you will always be the only man that will ever own my heart.

Carl said, "well that's enough Penelope", he then looked at Derek and said, "have a nice life Derek but I can promise you one thing and that is that your baby girl won't be lonely we won't let her". Derek said, "please don't hurt her Carl, I'll do anything, please I'll do anything", he thought for a minute and said, "maybe someday I'll contact you again but for now bye bye BAU".

The last thing Derek saw before the screen went black was Carl smiling lustfully at Penelope as he walked over toward her, Derek said, "noooooooo" as the screen went black. Carl smiled and said, "alright Scott get that camera ready because it's party time", Penelope watched helplessly as both Scott and Carl started removing their clothes.

Derek said, "were you able to get anything Kevin"?, he shook his head and said, "nothing, the signal was bouncing off so many towers that I wasn't able to get a clear signal". Hotch said, "can you give us anything"?, Kevin said, "nothing, I got nothing, whoever he's got working with him is good,  
>very good".<p>

Derek picked up a chair and threw it across the room and said, "damn it we have to find her", Hotch said, "we will Derek, we will", little did they know that it would be quite a while before they would lay eyes on Penelope again.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains sexual content

Without A Trace-Ch 5

5 Years Later

Derek paces back and forth across the round table room as yet another lead about Penelope falls through, he blows out a breath and says, "why can't we find her"?, Reid said, "whoever he's got helping him is good, is very good". Derek said, "we've tried every place that Carl or any member of his family has ever owned and nothing.

Reid said, "don't give up hope Derek, we will find her", he said, "I'll never give up looking for her, not ever", Hotch walked into the room and said,  
>"we've got a bad one in California". He put the pictures up on the screen and said, "our unsub is kidnapping blondes, raping and torturing them for days and then killing them and so far their bodies have been found in roadside rest areas".<p>

Derek said, "you can tell by the marks on their legs and hands that they have been bound by something that cut deep into their skin", Reid said, "he is definitley getting off on the torture". Hotch said, "the women are disappearing on every other day so that means we have less than 24 hours to find him before he strikes again", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Hotch gathered his stuff and said, "wheels up in 30", Derek stood up and grabbed his coffee and took another sip, Emily walked over and said, "how are you holding up"?, he ran his hand over the back of his head and said, "the same way I have been for the last 5 years Em, I'm not, I can't eat, I can't sleep and all I can think about is getting my baby girl back and making Carl pay for what he's done".

Meanwhile in California Penelope rubs her very pregnant stomach as she heads into the kitchen to fix Scott and Carl some dinner, she closes her eyes when she feels two arms wrap around her and two lips hit the side of her neck. Scott rubs her stomach and says, "how's the baby doing today"?, she said, "f f fine, it's really kicking a lot today".

He whirls her around and says, "Carl and I are heading out in a little while for some supplies, how about you and me head upstairs and have a little fun before we leave"?, she said, "no please not now". He grabbed her by the hair and said, "I wasn't asking Penelope, now if you don't want to see Dereks daughter hurt then you better get your ass up those stairs and make me a happy man".

She said, "what about dinner"?, he said, "you can prepare that while we're gone", she opened her mouth to say something and he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her toward the stairs. When they stepped inside the room he said, "now strip and get that ass on the bed", she started slowly removing her clothes.

Scott bit down on his bottom lip and said, "you look so sexy today, we might get to have a couple of rounds before I leave", Penelope stood beside the bed waiting on her instructions. Scott said, "lay down and spread your legs Penelope", Penelope did what he said and he wasted no time getting between her legs.

He leaned down and kissed her lips and when they pulled apart he said, "you're mine now Penelope and there is nothing or nobody that's gonna change that". Penelope moaned in disgust as Scott thrusted himself inside her, Scott was gentle with her because he had always had a crush on Penelope and about a year after she was taken Carl gave Penelope to him but still took his turns when Scott would pass out from being drunk.

The only things that was keeping Penelope going was their daughter, Keisha Francine Morgan, the news Penelope was going to tell Derek the night she disappeared was that she was pregnant. Once Carl found out she was pregnant he was thrilled because that meant more leverage that he could use against Derek.

Penelope laid there on the bed doing everything Scott told her because she knew that if he wasn't satisfied she would pay the price, Scott kissed his way from her lips down to her perky firm breasts. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and said, "so perfect baby, so perfect", he then started tugging roughly on it until she moaned out in pain.

He smiled against her breast as he pounded in and out of her and all she could do was lay there and hope that it was over soon and thank goodness a few minutes later he moaned as he emptied himself into her. He rolled on the bed beside her and said, "that was amazing, just like every time", he rolled over and kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you Penelope".

She laid there not saying anything and he slapped her across the face and said, "I said I love you Penelope", Peneope rubbed her cheek and said, "I I I love you to Scott". He smiled as he caressed her reddened cheek and said, "now see that wasn't so hard now was it"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no it wasn't".

He said, "I don't know what it is about you but I can't get enough of you", he climbed back on top of her and said, "now this time I want to hear you scream my name". She looked at him and said, "anything you say", he thrusted back inside her and she did what she was told until she came screaming his name half an hour later.

Scott wrapped his arm around her and they laid there wrapped in each others arms until Carl walked to the door and knocked and said, "come on Scott it's time to roll. He kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I want dinner ready and on the table when I get back", she nodded her head and said, "yes sir".

He leaned down and kissed her neck and then moaned against her neck as he sucked and nipped at the skin, when he pulled away he smiled at her and said, "I love marking you so that you know you belong to me". He slapped her on the butt before dressing and heading out of the room, she got up and got dressed and watched from the window as they pulled away.

She quickly headed to Keishas room and said, "come on baby", the little girl said, "we go bye bye"?, she said, "yes my beautiful little angel, you and momma are going bye bye, we are going to try to find daddy". Keisha clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyy daddy", Penelope grabbed a bag and put some pullups, snacks, drinks and a couple of changes of clothes into the bag and then carried the little girl down the stairs.

She looked out the window one final time before trying the doorknob and finding it locked as usual, she then walked to the back room and turned the baby around and busted the window with her elbow. She put the baby through the window and placed her on the ground and said, "stay right there baby okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "kayyyyyy momma".

Penelope climbed out the window and picked Keisha and the bag up and gently kissed the baby on the cheek and said, "are you ready to find daddy"?, she nodded her head and said, "weady momma". Penelope took one final glance around the house to make sure they were gone before running across the bottom heading toward the area she hoped would get her away from Carl and Scott.

As the jet was landing Hotch said, "Morgan I want you and Reid to head out to the area where the last victim disappeared", he nodded his head and sighed as he laid his head against the seat. A few minutes later the two agents were heading toward the last scene of abduction, Reid said, "how about when this case is over you come over and have dinner with me and JJ"?, he said, "I don't know pretty boy".

Reid said, "come on Morgan Henry misses his uncle Derek", he smiled and said, "alright kid you talked me into it", Reid looked up to see a woman standing in the middle of the road holding a baby on her hip. Derek slammed on his breaks causing him to go all over the road before he was able to get the car stopped.

He said, "are you alright pretty boy"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yeah I'm alright", they jumped out of the car and headed over to the woman and when she turned around Derek said, "P P Penelope, is that you"?, she nodded her head and said, "it's me Derek, it's me".


	6. Chapter 6

Without A Trace-Ch 6

Reid pulled out his cell and quickly dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings he heard, "what did you find Reid"?, he smiled and said, "Garcia, we've found Garcia". Hotch said, "what, where, is she alright"?, Reid said, "we are only a few miles from the location and she was in the middle of the road carrying a little girl".

Hotch said, "what mile marker are you around"?, Reid looked over his shoulder and said, "23 is right beside the car", Hotch said, "we'll see you soon Spencer" and then the call ended. Derek pulled back and caressed her cheek and said, "I never stopped looking for you sweetness, never", he wiped the tears away with his thumb and said, "I love you, I love and I've missed you so much".

Keisha looked at Derek and then laid her head down on Penelopes shoulder and Derek said, "who is this little angel"?, Penelope said, "do you remember that I told you I had a surprise for you"?, he nodded his head and said, "I was pregnant with her". Derek smiled and said, "she she she's mine"?, he grinned at the little girl and said, "what's your name sweetie"?, the little girl looked at him and said, "Keisha Fwancine Mowgan".

Derek said, "well hello Keisha Francine Morgan I'm your daddy, do you think it would be alright if I hold you"?, she looked at Penelope and said, "it's alright honey he won't hurt you". She leaned into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder and said, "awe you my daddy"?, he kissed her on the top of the head and said, "I sure am".

Reid walked over and said, "I called Hotch and he said that him and the rest of the team will be here in a few minutes and I've called an ambulance to check Penelope and the little one here out". Derek looked down at her stomach and said, "how far along are you"?, she looked down at the ground and blushed.

Derek put his finger under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking him in the eyes and said, "baby nothing that happened to you while you were gone was your fault, you were hurt over and over because of me". She said, "don't think that because I don't", Derek said, "Carl took you and hurt you because of me".

He put his free hand on her stomach and said, "this happened to you because of me, those bastards raped you because of me baby girl and I will never forgive myself". Keisha was smiling and waving at Reid and he said, "hi sweetie", Penelope said, "Spencer this is Keisha Francine Morgan", he looked at her and said, "were you pregnant when you were taken"?, she nodded her head and said, "that was the surprise I had for Derek the night of our engagement".

Reid said, "well hello Keisha I'm your uncle Spencer but if you want you can call me Reid", she smiled and said, "momma told me bout you", he grinned and said, "she did huh"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "uh huh". He said, "why don't you come with me and I'll tell you a story while your mom and dad talk".

Keisha leaned over and smiled when Reid wrapped his arms around her, she waved at Derek and Penelope as Reid carried her over toward the car, Penelope took a deep breath and said, "hotstuff from the moment I woke up in that cabin until a couple of hours ago I was forced to have sex with Carl and with his accomplice Scott".

Derek filled with rage as he listened to Penelope fill him in on what had happened to herself while she was gone and she had just got to today when the rest of the team pulled up. She said, "today I was in the kitchen and Scott came in and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my neck and told me that him and Carl were going to town for supplies and that he wanted us to have some fun before he left".

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "I tried to get out of it, I didn't want to, I never ever wanted to and he grabbed me by the hair and said, "it wasn't a request Penelope and he told me that if I wanted to see Keisha that I would get my ass upstairs soooo that's what I did, I was like a lap dog, I would do anything they wanted whenever they wanted".

Derek put her face in his she stiffened and he removed his hands and said, "baby you did that to survive", she said, "after he was finally finished and they left I grabbed a few things and grabbed Keisha and got out of there before they came back". Derek said, "so they don't know that you're gone yet"?, she shook her head no and she said,  
>but when Scott realizes I'm gone he's going to come after me because this baby that's growing inside me belongs to, it belongs to him".<p>

Penelope said, "I feel so dirty, all I want to do is scrub his touch off of me Derek, when I close my eyes I can see him on top of me and I can feel his fingers on me and I can hear his grunts and groans as he rapes me". Derek touched her and she slightly backed away from his touch this time and he said, "baby I would never hurt you".

She said, "I I I", he said, "I won't touch you baby, I'm sorry I'm sorry", she said, "I don't want to be afraid of your touch Derek", he smiled at her and said, "I know baby, I know". Derek looked over his shouler when he heard the ambulance coming, he said, "let's get you to the hospital and get you checked out okay baby girl"?, she nodded her head yes as the tears started to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Without A Trace-Ch 7

Keisha laughed as she listened to her uncle Reid tell her a story, the way he emphasized the words was hilarious to her, she clapped her hands and said,  
>"mowe mowe unca weed". Reid said, "welllllll how about I tell you the story about the beautiful princess and her trip to the ball", she nodded her head and said, "pweaseeeee".<p>

Derek said, "baby girl how long have the two of you been walking", she said, "it seemed like a long long time, I'm not really sure", he said, "that's alright baby, that's alright". The medics started toward her and she started screaming and holding her hands up saying, "no no please don't touch me,  
>please don't".<p>

Derek turned around and quickly filled them in on the situation and the medics nodded their heads and one of them who was named Mark said, "it's alright mam we won't touch you okay". She nodded her head as they stepped closer, Mark said, "can you tell us do you have any open wounds anywhere", she looked at Derek and then said, "y y yes".

Mark said, "can you tell me where they are"?, she said, "all over my ba back and hips", the other medic Todd said, "can you tell us what happened to give you the wounds mam"?, she said, "lea leather whips". Mark looked down at her wrists and said, "is that what they used to restrain your wrists with to"?, she shook her head and said, "no they used handcuffs and ropes".

Derek looked up to see the team pulling up, he said, "our team is here and we have two female agents would it be okay if they help you with her"?, Mark said, "if that is what makes her comfortable we are fine with it". He looked at Penelope and said, "is it okay sweetness if JJ and Emily help the medics with you"?, she said, "y y yes".

He motioned for JJ and Emily to come over to them and she halfheartedly smiled when she saw her friends, JJ said, "is it okay if I hug you"?, she looked down at the ground and nodded her head yes. JJ hugged her and said, "we've missed you Garcie", she said, "I've mi mi missed you to", Emily said, "would it be okay if I hugged you to"?, she nodded her head yes".

JJ looked at the Mark and said, "what can we do to help"?, Mark said, "we need to get a set of vitals but she doesn't want to be touched by men right now, which is totally understandable". JJ said, "Em how about I take her blood pressure and you check her pulse and respirations"?, Emily said, "how about you sit down on the gurney okay PG"?, she took a few steps and sat down on the gurney and watched as her friends gently touched her to check her vitals.

A few minutes later Derek heartbrokenly said, "baby girl do you want JJ and Emily to ride with you in the ambulance"?, she said, "I don't want to hurt you Derek". He said, "you won't hurt me sweetness, we want to do what you want us to do and if the girls going with you is what you want then I'm fine with it".

She looked at JJ and Emily and said, "would you please ride with me"?, the girls looked at each other and then at her and said, "of course we will honey". The medics said, "we need you to lay down on the gurney mam so we can get you loaded into the ambulance", she looked at them and said, "I need to talk to Keisha first, she'll be scared without me".

JJ said, "who's Keisha"?, Derek smiled proudly and said, "our daughter", they both turned around to see a beautiful girl with dark hair laughing in Reids arms. JJ said, "ohhhhh Garcie she's beautiful", she said, "thanks Jayje, it turns out that I was almost 3 months along when I was taken", JJ put her hand on Penelopes stomach and said, "and this baby"?, she closed her eyes and said, "belongs to one of my attackers, his name is Scott".

Derek motioned for Reid to bring Keisha back to Penelope, he put her gently into her moms lap and Penelope said, "honey momma is gonna go for a ride with these nice men and your auntie JJ and Emily". Keishas bottom lip started to quiver and Penelope said, "it's okay honey, you are going to be in the car right behind momma with your daddy and uncle Reid".

Keisha said, "tan unca weed tell me noder towy"?, Reid smiled and said, "I will tell you stories as long as you want me to", she smiled and said, "awe you awite momma"?, Penelope kissed the little girl on the forehead and said, "as long as you are safe momma is fine". Keisha hugged her momma tightly and said, "I lub you momma".

Penelope said, "I love you to princess and momma will see you in a little bit okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "otay momma", as they started moving the gurney Penelope said, "be a good girl for daddy and uncle Reid okay"?, she said, "I will momma". Penelope said, "go to daddy", Derek then reached and got the little girl and they stood there watching and waving as they loaded Penelope into the back of the ambulance.

Penelope waved and blew her a kiss and Keisha laid her head on Dereks shoulder and watched as the ambulance pulled away from the scene.


	8. Chapter 8

Without A Trace-Ch 8

While the ambulance was enroute to the hospital the medics filled the ER doctor in on Penelopes condition, when they arrived at the ER a few minutes later she was taken straight into a room. The doctor walked inside and said, 'Ms. Garcia my name is Dr. Mia Craig", Penelope said, "it's ni ni nice to meet you doctor".

She smiled and said, "I'm going to run some tests on you one which is one to determine exactly how far along you are"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "will I get to go home then"?, she said, "well I would like to keep you at least tonight for observation but someone can stay with you if you like".

Derek ran into the hospital and over to the desk and said, "Garcia, Penelope Garcia I need to see her", the nurse said, "sir right now she is being examined by the doctor". Derek said, "please I'm her fiancee", the nurse said, "let me go check with the doctor"?, he nodded his head and watched as the nurse disappeared.

Penelope looked up to see a nurse walking into her room, she leaned over and whispered something into the doctors ear, she nodded her head and said, "Ms. Garcia your fiancee is out at the desk and would like to see you is that alright"?, she said, "ye ye yes", the nurse smiled as she headed out to get Derek.

Keisha looked up at Reid and said, "momma awight"?, Reid said, "she has some owwies and the doctors are gonna put some medicine on them and then we can see mommy". She looked up at Derek and he said, "uncle Reid is right honey, we will get to see mommy soon, okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "otay daddy".

The nurse walked to the desk and said, "sir, follow me please", Derek kissed Keisha and said, "daddy will be back in just a few minutes, you be good for uncle Reid okay"?, she nodded her head yes as she watched Derek disappear around the corner. Reid said, "how about I get you some juice and I can tell you more stories"?, the little girl smiled as Reid took her by the hand and led her toward the vending machines.

Penelope smiled when she looked up and saw Derek walking into the room, JJ and Emily smiled and JJ said, "we'll step out and give the two of you some time alone". She said, "thank you two for everything", they squezed her hand and said, "we love you" before heading out of the room, Derek sat down beside her and said, "how are you feeling"?, she wiped away tear and said, "dirty and used".

He wanted to touch her, to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright but the last thing he wanted to do was to rush her, the doctor said, "I'm going to be running some tests on her that should take around an hour to an hour and a half". Derek said, "tests, what kind of tests"?, he listened as the doctor filled him in on the tests that were going to be performed.

Penelope reached out and put her hand gently on Dereks and said, "how is Keisha"?, he smiled and said, "she's great, she's out in the waiting room with her uncle weed". Penelope weakly smiled and said, "I'm so sorry Derek", he said, "sweetness you don't have anything to be sorry about, nothing that happened to you was your fault".

The doctor said, "I'm sorry but we really need to take her now and get the testing started", he nodded his head and said, "will she be brought back down here or"?, the doctor said, "no I'm admitting her for tonight for observation, she will be in room 500, so if you all would like to you can go up there and wait".

Derek said, "I love you baby girl", she looked down at the floor and whispered, "I love you to", he said, "we'll be waiting for you up in your room okay"?, she nodded her head yes and looked up to see Derek walking toward the door. He waved one final time before heading back out into the waiting room to join everybody.

Penelope said, "how long will I feel this way"?, the doctor said, "each case is different, but with the abuse you've been through over the past several years it could possible take some time". Penelope said, "when will I stop feeling Scotts touches, I can't stand it", the doctor said, "each day will hopefully get better but nobody expects you to be back to 100% anytime soon Penelope".

She wiped away a tear sand said, "Derek is a good man and I love him but he deserves a normal woman, one that he can touch, one that he can make love to and be happy with". Mia said, "Penelope your fiancee loves you and you will be what you call normal again but honey it will just take a little time that's all".

Derek walked over to Keisha and said, 'how is daddys big girl"?, she jumped up in his lap and said, "unca Weed gotted me juiwce and telled me tories daddy". He smiled and said, "he did huh""/, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh", he said, "that was nice of uncle Reid wasn't it"?, she said, "uh huh".

Derek said, "did you thank uncle Reid"?, she looked up at Reid and said, "fank you unca Weed", he smiled and said, "you're welcome sweetie", meanwhile Carl and Scott were returning back to the house. Scott walked inside ready to have some more fun with Penelope and became very angry when he discovered that she was gone.

He looked at Carl and said, "now what"?, he said, "don't worry Scott we will get her and the baby back and when we do we will make her pay for ever leaving". He smiled and nodded his head in agreement as they headed upstairs to start packing their bags, once Scott got into the room he now shared with Penelope he looked down at a picture of him and her with his arms wrapped around her pregnant stomach.

He ran his finger over her face and said, "I will get you back Penelope, no matter what I have to do", he then threw his bag on the bed and started tossing his stuff in to it


	9. Chapter 9

Without A Trace-Ch 9

Derek smiled when he looked down and saw Keisha sleeping in his lap, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I promise you that no matter what I have to do I will keep you and your momma safe". Reid smiled and said, I'm going to go out and call and check on Henry while Jayje and Em are gone to get some coffee".

Derek nodded his head and smiled as Reid headed out into the hall, he sat there holding the little girl that he had only met a few hours earlier, he couldn't believe how much love he had for the little girl already and he knew that he would do anything necessary to keep her safe. He heard someone walk into the room and looked up and saw a doctor standing there.

She walked over and said, "are you Mr. Garcia"?, he laughed and said, "no I'm Derek Morgan", she held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you my name is Savannah Davis". He said, "are you one of my fiancees doctors"?, she said, "no but I noticed a handsome man sitting alone in a room with an adorable little girl and had to stop in".

He said, "they are bringing my fiancee Penelope in this room after her testing", Savannah sat down and said, "I'm up to speed on Ms. Garcias case, it's sad what that poor woman has been through". Derek said, "it's going to take some time but I love her with all my heart and I'm going to be there to help her through every stage of her recovery".

She put her hand on his knee and said, "how about we go out for some coffee or drinks one night"?, he said, "no thank you", she ran her hand up his thigh and said, "oh come on Derek, after what your fiancees been through it will be a while before she is able to have sex with you", Derek said, "you need to step back and know your role here".

She said, "I'm a woman who knows what I want and I want you", he pushed her hand off his knee and said, "don't touch me Ms. Davis", she licked her lips and said, "ohhhhh come on now Derek a strong sexy man like you has to be tired of shall we say handling his own business". He laid Keisha down on the couch and stood up and led Savannah to the door.

They stepped into the hall and Derek said, "I think I need to talk to your supervisor about this, you are being totally unprofessional here and I don't appreciate it". She said, "that won't be necessary", she turned to head up the hall and leaned in and said, "but one of these nights we will run into each other again and you won't be so fast to push me away".

Derek said, "I don't know what your problem is but I don't want you anywhere around my fiancee do I make myself clear"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "crystal clear sexy". He said, "when my friend comes back I am going to ask for the charge nurse and I'm going to see what I can do about this harassment".

She said, "I was just hear conferring with another doctor, I don't practice here so I won't be bothering you anymore while you are here", he said, "if I do there is going to be hell to pay do you hear me"?, she said, "ohhhhhhhh I hear ya". She then turned and headed up the hall toward the nurses station almost knocking Reid down.

Mia was examining Penelopes body and the amount of scars on her back made Mia nauseated, she said, "what caused these scars on your back Penelope"?,  
>she took a deep breath and said, "when I'm told to do something and I don't do it fast enough I get beat with a leather strap or a belt, just what ever they can find".<p>

Mia gently put the cream on her back and said, "some of these are starting to heal but I bet they are painful"?, she nodded her head and said, "some of them are but I would just focus on keeping my babies safe". Mia said, "when was the last time that you were forced to perform sex acts"?, she took a deep breath and said, "earlier today".

Penelope said, "Scott is a lot easier on me than Carl", Mia said, "so they would pass you around"?, she looked down at the ground and whispered, "yes mam". Penelope said, "about a year after I was taken Carl gave me to Scott as a gift but he would still take his turns forcing me to", Mia said, "it's alright Penelope you don't have to tell me".

She put her hand on her stomach and said, "what if when the baby comes, what if I can't look at it without thinking about"?, Mia patted Penelopes hand gently and said, "I don't know what to tell you, the only thing I can tell you is that I have had patients that gave the baby up because it brought back to many memories but then I've had even more that fell in love with the child the second it was born".

She looked up at Mia and said, "how far along am I"?, Mia took a deep breath and said, "you are 28 weeks along", Penelope said, "said, "so he or she could be here sometime in the next 2 months"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes she will". Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "she, did you say she"?, Mia smiled and said, "yes Penelope, you are going to have another little girl".

They looked up to see Derek walking into the room and said, "I'm going to go and let you have some time alone with your family but if you need anything please don't hesitate to let the nurses know". She smiled and said, "thanks Mia, thanks for everything", she said, "anytime Peneloppe, anytime", when she got to the door she turned and watched as Derek put Keisha up in the bed with her momma.

Penelope hugged the little girl tight and kept saying, "I love you, I love you", Derek and the rest of the team watched heartbrokenly as the person that was once known as the rock and heart of the team broke down in tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Without A Trace-Ch 10

Everybody stayed for a couple of hours before they started heading out, Penelope said, "what are we going to do about Keisha"?, Derek said, "she's going to go stay with Reid and JJ tonight and we're going to pick her up tomorrow on the way back to our place". She looked down at Keisha and said,  
>"are you okay with going to spend the night with uncle Reid and auntie JJ"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh dey hab a widdle boy momma and he is fwee yews old".<p>

Penelope looked at JJ and said, "oh my god Jayje I didn't know", JJ said, "his name is Henry and when you get home and get settled in we will bring him over so that he can meet his godmother". She said, "you you you mean me"?, JJ put her hand in Penelopes and said, "of course I mean you, that is if you want to".

She said, "of course I want to", she looked up at Derek and said, "does anybody else have babies"?, he said, "Hotch and Em have a little boy and he is about Keishas age and his name is Jack". Tears flooded down her face and said, "I've missed so much, Carl and Scott have taken so much from me that I will never be able to get back".

JJ wiped away the tears and said, "how about when you get home and get settled we bring everybody over so you can get to meet them"?, she nodded her head and said, "I like that idea". Penelope hugged Keisha and said, "mommy loves you sooooo much", the little girl giggled and said, "I lub you to momma".

Penelope tapped the end of her nose and said, "you be a good girl tonight okay and momma and daddy will see you in the morning"?, she nodded her head and said, "me be good, me pomise". Derek leaned down and kissed the little girl on the top of the head and said, "daddy loves you princess", she grinned and said, "me lub you to daddy".

Reid picked Keisha up and said, "how about after dinner and a bath and before bed you can call mommy and daddy and talk to them, would you like to do that"?, she nodded her head and said, "peaseeeee". He grinned and said, "consider it done", she clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyy", Reid said, "we'll take good care of her Garcia I promise".

She smiled at Reid and said, "I never doubted it Spencer it's just that I haven't been away from her before and I'm worried that she will be afraid without me". He said, "we'll keep her busy and anytime you want to talk to her tonight just call okay"?, she wiped away a stray tear and said, "thanks Reid I will".

Penelope and Derek watched as JJ, Reid and Keisha headed toward the door, they stopped and Keisha waved and said, "bye byeeee", they both smiled at her and waved and said, "bye bye sweetie". After they disappeared at the end of the hall Derek sat down on the bed beside her and said, "is it alright that I stay here with you tonight"?, she nervously nodded her head and said, "y y yes".

He said, "I never gave up on you baby girl, never stopped looking", she took a deep breath and said, "and I never gave up hope that I would find you all again". He accidently brushed against her arm and she jumped and he said, "I'm sorry baby, so so sorry", she said, "it isn't your fault Derek, not your fault at all".

He got up and moved to the chair beside her bed and said, "I need you to know that I am here for you and anytime you want to talk just know that I am here ready to listen". She looked down at her lap and said, "thank you", he said, "baby you never ever have to thank me for anything, not ever", she looked up at him and said, "I thought about you all the time while I was away".

She swallowed hard and said, "I kept hoping that you would kick down the door at any time and save me, save us but it never happened, you never came,  
>nobody ever came". He said, "if I would have known where you were I would have come and got you, please believe that", she said, "I do Derek, I do believe that".<p>

He said, "how long have you been here in California"?, she shrugged and said, "a few months I guess, we never stayed anywhere longer than a few months because Carl was afraid that someone would find us". She laid her head back against the pillow and said, "the things I went through Derek, those things are things that nobody should ever have to go through, not ever".

He nodded his head and said, "I agree sweetness, I agree", she said, "they didn't realize I was pregnant until I was about 5 months along, I didn't show a lot until then". He said, "what happened before they realized you were pregnant"?, she rubbed her wrists and said, "they would tie my wrists or strap me down to a bed and rape me several times a day".

He said, "ohhhh baby girl I'm so sorry", she said, "no matter where we would go they would fix up a room called the play room and they would take turns taking me to that room where we would stay for hours at a time". She said, "but after they realized I was pregnant there was no sex, well no rough sex because they didn't want to hurt the baby".

Derek said, "I promise you they will pay for what they've done to you and Keisha", she said, "ohhhhh they never touched her, not ever, but after about a year Carl gave me to Scott and he didn't waste any time in trying to get me pregnant and it took well until 7 months ago before he was able to do it".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I was hoping that he wouldn't ever be able to get me pregnant but then sure enough the morning sickness started and all my hopes were dashed". She looked up at Derek and said, "was it wrong of me to hope that I wouldn't have another baby, not like that Derek, not that way".

He said, "no sweetness it wasn't wrong, not wrong at all", he said, "maybe you need to try to sleep, I promise I will be here when you wake up", she said, "I'm afraid Derek, I'm afraid of what I'll see when I close my eyes". He said, "I'll be right here sweetness, right here by your side", she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Derek watched her sleep restlessly for over an hour before she woke up screaming, the doctor and several nurses ran into the room and Mia said, "Penelope I'm going to give you something to calm you down, this stress isn't good for the baby". Derek watched helplessly from the door as the medication finally started kicking in and she closed her eyes as she drifted off.

He ran his hand over his head and said, "you'll pay for everything you've put her through, I promise you that", the doctor walked out into the hall and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "she should sleep for a while, rest is what she needs the most right now". He nodded his head and said, "all I want to do is hold her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be alright but I can't, I can't touch her".

Mia said, "just give her a little time, she will let you know when she's ready", he said, "I'll wait forever if that's what it takes, she nodded her head and said, "if either of you need anything please let the nurses know". He said, "we will Mia, thanks", she smiled and said, "you're welcome as she walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Carl and Scott were making their way into the hospital, Scott said, "we've got to find her, we've just got to", Carl smiled and said, "let me try something". He walked over to the desk and the nurse smiled and said, "can I help you sir"?, he said, "yes mam, I'm looking for my daughter in law Penelope Garcia, can you tell me which room she's in"?, she looked at the room assignments and said, "she's in room 500 sir and right now your son is with her".

Carl smiled and said, "thank you so much, you've been very helpful", the nurse smiled and said, "anytime sir", he said, "I was wondering if you could give him a message for me"?, she handed him some paper and a pen and said, "I will make sure he gets the message". Carl wrote on the paper and then folded it and said, "thank you".

The nurse said, "I'll take it to him right now", Derek was sitting deep in thought as he watched Penelope sleep and he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. Derek looked up and she said, "sorry to bother you sir but are you Derek Morgan"?, he said, "yes that's me, is there something wrong"?, she said, "oh no sir I have a message for you".

She handed him the message and he said, "who's this from"?, she said, "it's from your father", Derek then watched as the nurse walked out into the hall. He opened the note and his heart started beating faster and faster as he read, "WE'RE WATCHING HER DEREK AND WE WILL GET HER BACK", he pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

After a few rings he heard, "Hotchner", Derek said, "Hotch they've found her, Carl and Scott have found her"


	11. Chapter 11

Without A Trace-Ch 11

Hotch said, "Dave and I will be right there but I'll call the sheriff and get guards outside her door until she is released tomorrow", he took a deep breath as he looked over his shoulder at his sleeping baby girl and whispered, "thanks Hotch". After the call ended he turned his chair so that he could see the door but still be able to see his baby girl.

Carl grinned as they sat across the road from the hospital, they were watching for the rest of Dereks team to swoop in to save the day and sure enough a few minutes later he pointed to the car that was carrying Hotch and Dave. Scott said, "what's the plan now"?, he said, "well I've put a scare into Derek, now we need to wait till they get back home to Virginia before we try to take her".

Scott said, "why so long, I want her back now", Carl said, "patience my boy, patience, you will get her back I promise", he smiled and said, "I've never met another woman with such passion, she drives me wild". Carl said, "I see why Derek keeps her around she's a wildcat in bed", Scott grinned wickedly and said, "that she is Carl, that she is".

Hotch, Emily and Dave walked to the door and Derek got up and met them in the hall, Hotch said, "how did they find her so fast"?, he said, "I don't know man but they walked right in the hospital and told the nurse downstairs that Carl was my dad and he left me a message". Hotch said, "what did the message say"?, Derek pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over so that they could read it.

Dave said, "we have to make sure that kitten is safe, especially after what she's been through", Derek nodded his head and said, "she drifted off to sleep for a few minutes and then woke up screaming and had to be sedated". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we will catch then Derek,  
>we will".<p>

He took a deep breath and said, "we know what Carl looks like but we are going to have to get a description of Scott", Dave said, "is Penelope ready for that"?, he shook his head and said, "I don't know Dave, I don't know". Hotch said, "we will have to wait till she's ready because the last thing she needs right now is more stress".

Derek looked through the door and said, "it breaks my heart when I think about what they did to her, she is so loving and trusting and those two sick bastards took that trust away". Dave said, "she's still in there Derek it's just that right now she's broken but with all of our support especially yours she will pull through this".

He took a deep breath and said, "all I want to do is hold her in my arms and hug her and tell her that everything is going to be alright but I can't because she can't stand to have me touch her". Hotch said, "I will order double protection for her, female of course for when we arrive back home in Virginia".

Penelope was having a good dream, she was dreaming of her, Derek and Keisha out in the park having a great time when in her dream she sees Scott and Carl walking over to her. She opens her mouth to scream but nothing will come out, she tries so hard to get Dereks attention but can't and once again Carl and Scott gets hold of her.

Derek looks over his shoulder and sees he moving around on the bed, he runs to her bedside as she wakes up screaming, "NOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO DEREK PLEASE HELP ME PLEASEEEEEEE". Derek says, "wake up baby girl, you're safe, they can't hurt you anymore", she pulls her knees up as close to her as she can and starts rocking back and forth.

Emily said, "PG it's me, it's Emily", she looked at her friend and said, "Emmmmmmm", Derek stepped aside to let Emily get closer to her and watched as Penelope latched on to her like she was her lifeline. Emily wrapped her arms around Penelope and rocked her back and forth as the tears streamed down both of the womens faces.


	12. Chapter 12

Without A Trace-ch 12

Emily held Penelope for several minutes before Penelope pulled back and said, "I'm sorry to be such a blubbering fool", Derek said, "baby girl you have nothing to be sorry for". Hotch said, "Derek's right Penelope", she wiped her eyes and said, "you are all so amazing, I don't know what I would do without you".

Derek smiled and said, "we're not going anywhere sweetness", she looked down at her stomach and said, "I forgot to tell you what the doctor said about the baby". Derek said, "is something wrong with the baby"?, she shook her head and said, "no handsome, nothings wrong with her", he smiled and said, "her, did you say her"?, she nodded her head and said, "I did and I also found out for sure that I'm 7 months along".

He wanted to touch her and hold her and let her know that he loved her but right now he knew that wasn't possible, he also knew that all he could do right now was let her know that he was there for her. Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "there are some things that we need to tell you", she said, "that doesn't sound good bossman".

Derek stood beside her and said, "we don't want to keep anything from you baby girl", she said, "what do you need to tell me"?, Derek handed her the note that Carl left and said, "Carl left this for me downstairs". She read the note and said, "ohhhhh no no no", Emily said, "it's okay PG, he can't hurt you anymore".

Hotch said, "I have ordered two guards, female to stand guard outside your door until you are released tomorrow and then I have already got female guards ready for when we get back home". She rubbed her stomach and said, "they won't stop until they get me back", Derek said, "they won't get you back baby girl, no matter what I have to do they won't get you back, not ever".

Penelope said, "I'll never be safe again, they will haunt me for the rest of my life", Derek said, "you will feel safe again sweetness, I promise you that it will just take a little time". She laid her head back against the pillow and said, "everytime I close my eyes I see them doing those sickening things to me over and over".

Emily said, "when you're ready maybe you can talk to a therapist"?, she said, "I am willing to do anything to get my old life back", she sighed and then said, "I hate feeling like this, feeling like I have no control over my life". Dave said, "in time kitten you will feel like your old self again,  
>just don't give up hope".<p>

Hotch said, "would you like it if Emily stayed here with you for the rest of the night"?, she looked at Derek and said, "I would, is that okay with you Derek"?, he said, "honey anything you want to do is fine with me, I want to do what you want to do and if Emily staying here with us is what you want then I am fine with it".

She looked at Emily and said, "do you care to stay with us tonight"?, she smiled and said, "I would love to stay with you tonight, that way we can catch up". She smiled and said, "I would love that", Emily smiled and said, "and I have tons of pictures of our son Jack to show you", Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds great".

Derek smiled and said, "would you ladies like something to eat"?, Penelope smiled and said, "can I have some pizza"?, Derek said, "baby girl, you can have anything you want". Hotch said, "we'll go grab some pizza and be back in a few minutes", Emily nodded her head and said, "we'll be fine", she then looked at Penelope and said, "won't we PG"?, she nodded her head and grinned and said, "yep, we'll be fine".

Once they got out into the hall Hotch said, "I have a plan", Derek and Dave leaned in and listened as he filled them in on his plan, meanwhile across the street Carl sighed and said, "how about you go to that diner up the street and grab us something to eat"?, Scott said, "sounds good, I'm starving Carl".

Carl handed him some money and said, "how about some burgers, I would go get them but they know what I look like", he grinned and got out of their car and started making his way up the street. As Carl sat there he looked up and saw Hotch and Dave making their way toward their SUV, he grinned and said,  
>"you are all soooooo clueless".<p>

He sighed as he laid his head back against the seat, two down and two inside", he was so busy watching the Hotch and Dave that he didn't notice Derek coming at him from the passengers side of the car. Derek jerked the door open and said, "surprise Carl", he held up his hands and said, "welllll if it isn't Mr. Derek FBI Morgan", he laughed as Derek said, "Carl Buford you are under arrest for the kidnapping and rape of an FBI agent and for child endangerment and anything else I can think of".

Carl smiled and said, "this isn't over" as Derek slapped the cuffs closed of his wrists


	13. Chapter 13

Without A Trace-Ch 13

Hotch and Dave gave Derek a few minutes alone with Carl in case he "resisted arrest", Derek looked at Carl and said, "you will never touch her or my daughter again". Carl smirked and said, "I can see why you were going to marry her, she is amazing in bed", Derek said, "I'm warning you Carl, shut your mouth".

He laughed and said, "the way she would moan as I thrusted in and out of her, just thinking about it now is making me hard", Derek balled his hand into a fist and popped him in the face busting his mouth and nose. Carl said, "you can hit me all you like but that won't change the fact that I took your woman, your woman Derek and I made her do unspeakable things almost daily".

Derek said, "shut up, just shut up", Carl laughed and said, "I can feel her legs wrapped around me right now and I can hear her gasping as I empty myself inside her over and over". Derek pulled Carl out of the car and hit him in the stomach causing him to double over, he then popped him in the face with his knee.

Derek said, "where's Scott Carl, where is he"?, Carl licked his lips and said, "it must be killing you to know that the man that molested you as a child raped your wife over and over for years". He put the barrel of his gun to Carls head and said, "I'm warning you Carl, either tell me where Scott is or shut up".

Carl took a deep breath and said, "that baby girl of yours was a great piece of ass, sometimes she would get me and Scott both at the same time and no matter what she tells you she loved it, she loved every minute of it". Derek took the butt of his gun and slapped Carl across the face and said,  
>"you're going to die you sick bastard".<p>

He laughed and said, "you can kill me if you want that won't change the fact that the baby your Penelope is carrying inside her could very well be mine". He shook his head and said, "no no it will never be yours", he said, "I would wait till Scott would pass out from drinking to much and I would take Penelope to the play room and well let's just say that she is very flexible and she definitely gave me a work out".

No matter what Derek did or said Carl kept on talking, he said, "the last time Penelope and I made love was 7 months ago", he slapped Carl hard across the face again and aid, "she never made love with you CArl, you raped her, you raped her". He smirked and said, "she loved every minute of it and when Scott and I were having fun with her it wasn't your name she was calling".

DAve and Hotch walked over to the car and Carl leaned in and whispered, "it was ours, now try to get that picture out of your head the next time you and Penelope have sex". He laughed and said, "but that won't be for quite a while because after what she was put through with us she won't be able to trust a man for a while, for a longggggggg while".

The last thing Derek heard as Dave led him toward the police car was Carl wickedly laughing, Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "why don't you head back up to the girls, I ordered the pizzas and they will be delivered to the room anytime". He nodded his head and headed back up to see his baby girl.

Scott walked back up the street and watched as Dave put Carl into the police car, he sat down on the bench and watched as the car pulled away from the hospital. He knew what he had to do, he had to wait will the time was right and then he had to take back what was his, he had to take back Penelope and their baby.

Penelope and Emily were sitting on her bed talking about her son Jack when Derek walked back into the room, Penelope said, "what's wrong handsome"?, he said, "nothing's wrong baby, somethings right". She looked at him and said, "what are you talking about"?, he said, "we just took Carl into custody sweetness, he can't hurt you anymore".

She looked down at his knuckles and saw that they were bleeding and she said, "what happened to your hands"?, he smiled and said, "well he resisted arrest". Emily grinned and said, "what about Scott, were you able to find him"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no Carl was alone in the car when we arrested him.

He plopped down in the chair beside her bed and said, "the pizzas will be here in a few minutes", Emily said, "soon we will find Scott and then your life can get back to normal". She laid her head back against the pillow and said, "my life will never be normal again, Carl and Scott saw to that Em".

Derek said, "your life will be normal again baby girl, I promise you that and both Carl and Scott will pay for what they did", Emily said, "excuse me I need to go to the restroom". She walked into the bathroom and peeped out the door and smiled as she saw Penelope reach out and intertwine fingers with Derek.

She closed the door and whispered, "that's a great start"


	14. Chapter 14

Without A Trace-Ch 14

Emily, Derek and Penelope spent the night talking, getting caught up and eating pizza until Penelope fell asleep, Emily and Derek then spent the next few hours talking on ways that they could help Penelope. Derek slept a few minutes here and there as did Emily and when morning came the doctor was in Penelopes room bright and early".

Penelope opened her eyes and smiled at Mia and said, "good morning", Mia said, "how are you this morning"?, she sighed and said, "I believe a little better". Mia said, "that's good, are you about ready to head home"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready, it's been 5 years since I've been there and I can't wait".

Derek said, "baby girl doesn't like hospitals, she never has", Mia smiled and said, "not a lot of people do and in Penelopes place I can completely understand. Emily said, "is it okay for her to travel"?, the doctor said, "yeah it's fine but when she gets home I want her to take it easy and rest as much as possible".

She sat down on the side of the bed with Penelope and said, "I think it would be a good idea if you talked to a therapist when you get back home, I think that might help you". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I don't know, I", Mia said, "I undertand but being able to vent about what you went through will help you to start healing".

She reached out and took the card Mia handed her and said, "thank you again Mia for everything", she put her hand on Penelopes and said, "you have a wonderful group of people that will be there to help you through this and that is very important". Penelope looked at Emily and Derek and said, "I love my family so much and I don't know what I would do without them".

Mia handed Penelope her release papers and said, "you need to start seeing an OB as soon as possible", Penelope said, "is everything alright with her"?, the doctor said, "yes, yes, she's fine but you need to be monitored closely especially after what you've been through", she nodded her head and smiled as she watched Mia head out of the room.

Emily said, "I'll go call Aaron and let him know that we will be ready to head to the airfield in a few minutes, that way they can swing over here and pick us up". Derek smiled as he glanced down at Penelope, she said, "I'm sorry if I'm being distant", he said, "baby you don't have to ever say your sorry, not to me, not to anybody".

She sighed and said, "have you talked to Keisha yet"?, he said, "ohhhhhhh yes and she said that she has a few pictures for you", Penelope laughed and said, "she does love to color that's for sure". Derek said, "I bet she was a handful when she was a baby"?, Penelope said, "oh no she was an angel,  
>she never gave me any trouble, none at all".<p>

Derek said, "welllllll she is my daughter after all", Penelope laughed and said, "that she is hotstuff, that she is", she reached out and put her hand on top of Dereks and said, "I missed you so much and I was afraid that I would never see you again". He looked at her and smiled and said, "I never gave up hope that I would see you again and seeing you yesterday was the best thing that has ever happened to me".

She watched as Derek sat down on the bed beside her, she said, "there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you and when Keisha was born I would tell her about you every single day". He smiled and said, "you would"?, she said, "yes, I would tell her about what a hero you were and how you worked to save good peopple".

He said, "I'm glad that you told her about me", she wiped her eyes and said, "I told her about all of you and your mom and sisters, I wanted her to know that there was people out in the world that loved us". She raised forward and said, "I love you Derek", she then wrapped her arms gently around him and hugged him.

Derek said, "I love you to baby girl", Emily walked to the door and stopped when she saw Derek and Penelope wrapped in each others arms, she stepped back and smiled as she gave them a few more minutes of alone time.


	15. Chapter 15

Without A Trace-Ch 15

About half an hour later everybody walks onto the jet, Keisha looks down from her daddys arms and says, "wow dis pwace is big", Penelope smiled and said, "this is what daddy and the rest of the superheroes ride on when they go to save the good people". Keisha smiled and patted him on the shoulder and said, "I lub you daddy".

Derek beemed with pride as he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to princess", she giggled when he started tickling her, Penelope sat down on one of the couches and sighed happily. Keisha looked at Reid and said, "unca Weed can you tell me a towy pweaseeeeeee"?, he held out his arms to the little girl and said, "how about I tell you a story about the three bears"?, she whispered, "is it cawey"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "no sweetie".

Derek sat down beside Penelope on the couch and said, "how are you doing so far"?, she said, "so far so good and I can't tell you how good it feels to be going home". He smiled at her and said, "it's good to be able to take the two of you home with me", she laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

When she was asleep Derek covered her with a throw blanket and stood there smiling for a few minutes, he then walked over and sat down beside Keisha and said, "how are you doing princess"?, she smiled and said, "dood daddy". He rubbed the top of her head and said, "that's good princess, very very good.

The little girl climed up into his lap and laid her head on his chest, he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, Reid said, "she's an amazing little girl isn't she"?, he nodded his head and said, "she sure is". It didn't take long before Keisha was sound asleep in her daddys arms, he kissed her on the top of the head and said, "I love you baby girl".

Penelope opened her eyes and sighed as she raised up and saw Keisha sleeping peacefully in Dereks arms, she said, "how long has she been asleep"?, he said, "a little over an hour". Penelope said, "what time is it"?, JJ looked down at her watch and said ,"around noon", her mouth flew open and she said, "I didn't realize I had been asleep that long".

Derek said, "you were exhausted sweetness", she stretched a little as she rubbed her stomach and said, "I can't wait to get home and take a long hot bubble bath". Keisha opened her eyes and said, "what bubble baf momma"?, she said, "when we get back home you and momma can take one together, they are a lot of fun".

She looked up at Derek and then back at Penelope and laughed, Reid said, "how about this weekend we all get together, that way you two can get to know Henry and Jack"?, Penelope said, "that sounds great Spencer". Keisha said, "what if dey don't wike me"?, JJ said "ohhhh honey they are going to love you".

She looked up at her aunt and said, "weally"?, she tapped the end of her nose and said, "yes really", Derek said, "auntie JJ is right, everybody is gonna love you". He said, "my momma is gonna love you", her eyes practically danced in her head when Derek said, "my momma is your grandma and she is gonna loveeeeeeee you and spoil you rotten".

Penelope said, "and your dad has two sisters and they are your aunts to just like JJ and Emily", Derek said, "Hotch, Reid and Dave are your uncles to and they all love you". She looked up at their smiling faces and said, "weally, you lub me"?, they all said in unison, "of course we do", she then laid her head down on her daddys chest and smiled as JJ handed her a small bottle of juice.

As Penelope looked back out the window of the jet she couldn't help but smile because after 5 years they were both safe and as she glanced over at father and daughter her heart fluttered faster hoping that one day soon she would start to heal and finally be able to put the pain of the past 5 years behind her forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Without A Trace-Ch 16

After the jet landed Derek carried Keisha to the car and put her in the booster seat and kissed her cheek causing the little girl to giggle, Derek then opened the passenger door and stepped aside so his baby girl could get ito the car. Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Derek", he winked at her and said, "anything for you sweetness, anything for you".

Keisha sat looking out the window as they headed back to casa Morgan, he glanced over at Penelope and said, "when I found out about Keisha I called and got momma to get a swingset and sandbox for the back yard, I hope it's okay"?, she smiled and said, "of course it's okay Derek, she will love then, thank you".

He said, "I've missed five years of your life and five years of her life so I want to make up some time", she nodded her head and said, "that's only natural that you would feel that way". Derek said, "I didn't have any idea on things that she liked so I told momma to get some things for her like a few outfits of clothes, shoes, toys and comforters and sheets and stuff".

Penelope said, "I bet Fran just loved that"?, he nodded his head and said, "she can't wait to meet her grandaughter, she is so excited", Penelope glanced over her shoulder and said, "Keisha is excited to, she's never had anybody but me to take care of her and love her and now she has a hugeeeee family of people".

Derek said, "I love you baby girl and I'll do anything to keep the two errrr three of you safe", she took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what to do". He said, "about what"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "about this baby, I don't know if I will be able to love this baby considering how it was created".

He nodded his head and listened as she said, "this baby was created out of rape not out of love like Keisha and I don't know if I can look at him or her everyday and not see Scott and Carl". He said, "baby this is your decision and I will support you 100%", she sighed and said, "thank you so much Derek".

Penelope looked down at her feet and said, "I don't know if I will ever feel like the old me Derek", he said, "you will baby girl, you will", she said,  
>"what if I don't"?, he said, "then we will live one day at a time". She smiled and said, "you are an amazing man Derek Morgan", he looked over at her and said, "and you Penelope Garcia are the love of my life and the other part of my heart and there is nothing that I won't do for you or for our little girl".<p>

Derek looked through is mirror and said, "we're almost home Keisha", she smiled and said, "yayyyyy daddy", he laughed and said, "I can't wait to see what she thinks of the surprises". Penelope said, "do you still have Clooney"?, he nodded his head and said, "sure do and he is gonna loveeeee that little girl back there".

Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "and she's going to love him to", Derek wanted to reach over and touch her and almost like she could read his mind she raised her hand and gently put it on his and smiled. He sighed happily as they were getting closer and closer to home, they were so happy that they were unaware that Scott was following them a few cars back.

Scott watched as the car carrying his woman and unborn child pulled up in front of a huge house, he could see a dog running in the yard and he could catch the glimpse of a tall swingset sitting in the back yard. Once the car stopped Derek opened Keishas door and got her out of the booster seat and said, "we're home baby girl".

Keisha smiled and said, "wook daddy it a goggy"?, Derek said, "his name is Clooney"?, he put her down and she ran over to him and when she stopped in front of him he sat down and started smelling her. She held out her hand and giggled when he started sniffing her hand and then a few seconds later she laughed when he licked her face.

Derek said, "easyyyy boy", Clooney then followed the little girl into the back yard, Derek and Penelope were right on her heels as they made it to the back yard. Derek said, "this is your swingset princess, do you like it"?, she said, "what you do on it"?, he picked her up and put her in the swing and said, "hold on to the chains" and then he gently pushed her".

Penelope couldn't help but smile when Keisha said, "dis fun daddyyyyyyyy", he grinned and said, "good baby, I'm glad that you like it", Fran and the girls walked out into the back yard and one by one hugged Penelope. Derek stopped the swing and said, "come on sweetie there are some people that I want you to meet and then you can come back and play some more okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "tayyyyyyy".

They walked over and Derek said, "Keisha this is my momma Fran, she's your grandma and this is your auntie Sarah and Desiree", Fran got down on her knees in front of the little girl and said, "hi sweetie". The little girl smiled and said, "awe you my gwandma"?, she said, "I sure am, do you think that it would be okay if I hugged you"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh".

Fran was all smiles when the little girl wrapped her arms around her neck and said, "I lub you gwandma", Fran wiped the tears away and said, "I love you to honey, I love you to".


	17. Chapter 17

Without A Trace-Ch 17

The rest of the evening went good as Penelope adapted once again to living in the same house with Derek, Keisha was currently laying on the floor playing with Clooney and having a blast. Desiree grinned at the little girl and said, "she looks a lot like you big brother", he grinned and said, "do you really think so"?, she nodded her head and said, "definitley".

Penelope was in the kitchen helping with the dishes when she looked at Fran and said, "I've really missed you Fran", she said, "I've missed you to honey, it definitley wasn't the same without you". She sighed and said, "there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about everybody", Fran said, "I can't imagine what you went through honey".

Penelope said, "the kinds of things they did to me daily was disgusting", Fran said, "you don't have to tell me honey if you don't want to", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I know but you being a nurse I know that you have seen this type of thing before". Fran nodded her head and said,  
>"I have honey and it breaks my heart to know that you've gone through it to".<p>

Penelope looked over her shoulder and saw Keisha rubbing noses with Clooney and said, "I don't know what I would have done without her", Fran said,  
>"she is an amazing little girl". Fran said, "Derek told me that they used Keisha against you"?, she nodded her head and said, "they did and it was practically on a daily basis after she was born".<p>

As the tears slid down her face she said, "I let them do the most sickening things Fran", she put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "honey you only did that to save yourself and your daughter". She nodded her head and said, "I can still feel them touching me, I can hear them moaning in my ears".

Fran wiped away a tear as Penelope said, "I don't know if I can have this baby Fran", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "you must think that I am a horrible person". Fran shook her head and said, "no I don't honey not at all", Penelope said, "I don't know if I can look at this baby day in and day out and not think about being raped".

Fran said, "you have choices honey, you can give the baby up for adoption if you can't keep it", she said, "what kind of mother does that Fran"?, she said, "honey nobody is gonna think any less of you if you aren't able to keep this baby". She looked at Fran and said, "really"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes really".

Penelope sat down at the table and said, "I love Derek with all my heart but right now", Fran sat down beside her and said, "right now you are afraid of a mans touch and that's normal for a rape survivor". She weakly smiled at Fran and said, "you didn't say victim", she said, "no I didn't because you are a survivor Penelope, you were put thorugh savage acts for 5 years and you came thorugh it and are home but the scars still remain and they probably will for a while".

Penelope said, "what if I lose Derek"?, she put her hand on Penelopes and said, "he isn't going anywhere, my baby boy loves his baby girl and he will do anything and everything it takes to keep you and Keisha safe". She stood up and hugged Fran and said, "thank you", she patted Penelopes back and said, "for what honey"?, she said, "for listening to me and not treating me like I'll break".

Fran smiled and said, "anytime you need to talk I'll be here", she gently squeezed Frans hand and said, "thank you", she said, "anytime honey", Fran watched as Penelope headed back through the house into the living room. She stood there and said, "alright princess it's time for that bubble bath we were talking about earlier".

Keisha looked at Derek and said, "tan daddy tome to momma"?, she looked at Derek and said, "he can if he wants to"?, Derek stood up and said, "I would love to come with you princess". He looked at Penelope and said, "is that alright with you baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "it's more than alright".

Keisha clapped her hands and said, "tome on cwooney" as she headed toward the stairs, Penelope gently reached over and intertwined fingers with Derek and said, "I love you". He smiled over at her and said, "I love you to baby girl", Fran watched from the door with a smile on her face as the newly bonding couple disappeared at the top of the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Without A Trace-Ch 18

After Keishas bath was finished Derek carried her through to her room, when she saw her room she said, "is dis mineeeeee"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "it sure is princess, do you like it"?, she nodded her head and said, "me lub it daddy". He said, "that's good sweetie", he then put her down on the bed and said, "you've had a long day are you sleepy"?, she nodded her head and said, "a widdle".

He reached over to the huge pile of toys and picked up a huge teddy bear and said, "how about you sleep with this little guy"?, she smiled and said,  
>"yayyyyyy me wike that". He said, "mommy and me will be right across the hall and if you need anything just come to us okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "otay daddy".<p>

Penelope kissed Keisha on the top of the head and said, "mommy loves you", she said, "I lub you to momma", Derek said, "I love you princess", she grinned and said, "I lub you to daddy". He turned the night light on and said, "remember we'll be right across the hall if you need anything", she yawned and said, "awight daddy".

Penelope and Derek walked to the door and she turned around and smiled when she saw Keisha wrapping her little arms around the bear, she looked up at Derek and said, "you are such a good daddy". He winked at her and said, "and you are a wonderful mommy", she said, "our little princess made it so so easy", they grinned as they headed across the hall and into their room.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I'll sleep on the floor baby girl", she shook her head and said, "no you won't, that isn't necessary", he said,  
>"are you sure"?, she said, "I'm sure Derek". She took a deep breath and said, "I think I'll get ready for bed", he said, "okay sweetness" and he watched as she nervously pulled some pajamas out of her drawer and headed to the bathroom.<p>

While Penelope was in the bathroom getting ready for bed Derek quickly changed and was sitting on the side of the bed in a pair of jogging pants when she walked into the room a few minutes later. He stood up and said, "it's so good to have you home", she weakly smiled and said, "it's good to finally be here with you".

She sat down on the side of the bed and said, "I still remember the last night I was here, I was so excited when I looked down at that stick and saw postive written in the window. She wiped away a tear and said, "I couldn't wait to tell you I was pregnant and then and then", he sat down on the bed beside her and said, "baby what happened to you wasn't your fault".

She took a deep breath and said, "I'll never be able to get that back Derek, that feeling of trust I had for everybody, thanks to Carl and Scott that is gone forever". He reached over and gently touched her hand causing her to pull back for a second and she said, "I'm U'm I'm so sorry Derek", he said, "don't be goddess, don't be".

She said, "I don't want to be afraid of your touch, I love you", he said, "I know you do but it will just take time for you to heal", she nodded her head and said, "I just want to be normal again, to be able to touch you, to make love to you but I can't". He said, "baby girl look at me", she looked up at him and he said, "I love you and I will always be here for you and I promise you that I will help you through this".

She smiled and said, "what would I do without you"?, he said, "you will always, always have me", she looked down at her feet and then looked up when he said, "sweetness, when you're ready I would like to teach you some self defense moves". She nodded her head and said, "thanks hotstuff", he said,  
>"I just want to make sure that you can defend yourself just in case".<p>

She said, "in case Scott comes after us right"?, he nodded his head yes, she took a deep breath and said, "it's been a long day do you mind if we lay down"?, he said, "not a bit baby girl". They stood up and pulled the cover back and climbed into the bed together for the first time in almost 5 long years.

They laid on their sides facing each other and Derek said, "you are so beautiful baby girl", she smiled and said, "and you are still the sexiest man I have ever seen". He blew her a kiss and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to handsome, I always have and I always will", they laid there smiling at each other until they finally drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Without A Trace-Ch 19

The next morning when Derek woke up all he could think about was what Carl had told him the day before and he watched as Penelopes eyes started to fluttering open. He said, good morning beautiful", she smiled and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "ohhhhh how I've missed hearing that".

She took a deep breath and said, "and I've missed saying it", they were both quiet for the next several minutes and she said, "handsome, I can tell that somethings wrong, please tell me what's up". He said, "baby now might not be the time to go into this", she bit down on her bottom lip and said,  
>"this is about Carl and Scott isn't it"?, he nodded his head and said, "it's about Carl".<p>

Penelope propped up on her elbow and said, "please tell me what's going on", he rolled over onto his side and said, "when I arrested Carl yesterday he said some things, some things that I think you need to know". She said, "Derek, you're scaring me, what's going on"?, he said, "he is probably lying but he said that he is more than likely the father of the child growing inside you".

She shook her head and said, "no, no that isn't possible, I hadn't been with him in months when I found out I was pregnant", he said, "baby I'm thinking that what he told me he said because he wanted to get a rise out of me". She said, "oh my god Derek, what if he's telling the truth", she rubbed her stomach and said, "what if he's the father of this baby"?, Derek said, "we'll talk to your OB and get a paternity test".

She said, "how can we do that we haven't caught Scott yet", Derek said, "well we have Carl in custody so getting DNA from him won't be a problem and we can work from there". She nodded her head and said, "this can't be happening, it just can't be", he said, "I'm so sorry baby girl, so so sorry that I had to tell you that".

She threw back the cover and stood up and started pacing across the room, she said, "what am I going to do, I can't keep his child, I just can't do it Derek". He got up out of bed and walked over to her and said, "baby I will support you in whatever you want to do, I will back you up 100%", she took a deep breath and said, "thanks hotstuff, thanks for everything".

Hotch and Dave walked into the interrogation room and waited for the guards to bring Carl into the room, Dave said, "you know that he's going to want to tell us everything that was done to kitten while they had her"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "I know Dave, I know but whatever he tells us is just putting more nails into his own coffin", Dave nodded his head in agreement and they both looked up as Carl was led into the room.

He sat down at the table across from them and smiled as the guards cuffed him to the bottom of the table, after the guard left Carl grinned wickedly at them and said, "what is it that you want Agent Hotchner"?, Hotch said, "we are here to ask you a few questions", he sat back in the chair and said,  
>"go ahead, ask away".<p>

Dave said, "why did you take Penelope"?, he said, "that's easy, it was the best way to hurt Derek and each time I raped his baby girl I hurt him more and more". Hotch said, "did raping Penelope make you feel superior to Derek"?, he laughed and said, "it sure did, the feeling of being inside the woman he loved was more powerful than any other feeling I have ever felt in my life".

Carl sighed and said, "the first few months were the most fun because it's when Scott and I learned the easiest ways to dominate Penelope in bed", Dave said, "and that wassss"?, Carl said, "Derek of course". Hotch said, "what about after the baby was born"?, he said, "ahhhhhhh yes the bastard Morgan girl".

Dave said, "don't call her that", Carl said, "ohhhhh I'm sorry did I offend you agent Rossi"?, he said, "that little girl never bothered you Carl so why didn't you give her and Penelope back"?, he said, "Keisha was one more way that we could control Penelope, all we had to say was if she didn't do what she was told that we would punish Keisha".

Dave stood up and said, "you are a sick bastard", Carl laughed and said, "you want to hear something else agents"?, Hotch put his hand on Daves arm and he sat back down and he said, "yes Carl comtinue". He leaned forward and said, "the baby she's carrying is mine, it isn't Scotts", Hotch said,  
>"I thought you gave Penelope to Scott a year or so into the kidnapping"?, he said, "I did butttttt when I wanted her I would get Scott drunk and drug Penelope so she wouldn't scream and after Scott would fall asleep I would carry Penelope to the play room and keep her there until I was finished with her".<p>

Hotch said, "I think you're lying", he said, "you can think what you want but just wait till the babies born and do a DNA test on him or her and you will see, you will alllllll see that a part of me will live on to torment Derek and Penelope for the rest of their lives".Hotch and Dave said, "that is enough for today".

As they headed toward the door Carl said, "there is one more thing", Hotch said, "and what would that be"?, he smiled and said, "I want to see the monther of my child, I want to see Penelope". Hotch said, "no way in hell", Carl grinned and said, "ohhhhhhh yes agent Hotchner, I want to see her and I want to see her today".

Hotch said, "what's in it for us"?, he said, "if I can see her today I will plead guilty and not pursue a jury trial", Dave said, "well that way he would be put away sooner and out of Penelope and Keishas hair sooner". He looked at Carl and said, "I'll see what I can do", Carl stood up and said,  
>"don't let me down agent Hotchner".<p>

As Hotch and Dave walked out of the room they heard Carl laughing, Hotch pulled out his cell and dialed Dereks number and after a few rings he heard,  
>"hey man what's up"?, he took a deep breath and said, "Morgan we need to talk". He said, "okayyyyyyy", he said, "we just came from talking to Carl and".<p>

Derek said, "how did that go"?, Hotch said, "well he has a demand", Derek said, "oh he does huh and what would that demand be"?, Derek felt a wave of nausea roll over him when Hotch said, "he wants to see Penelope and he wants to see her today".


	20. Chapter 20

Without A Trace-Ch 20

Derek said, "no way, no way in hell", Penelope sat up and said, "what handsome"?, he looked at her and said, "Hotch and Dave just met with Carl", she tensed up and said, "C C Carl, what does he want"?, Derek said, "he's wanting to see you and he wants to see you today"?, she shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

Hotch said, "if she sees him he's agreed to not prusue a trial by jury but to go before the judge and be sentenced and that will get him away from her a lot faster". He took a deep breath and told her what Hotch had just said and she sat there staring off into space and after a couple of minutes she looked at Derek and said, "tell him I'll do it".

He said, "nooooo baby no", she said, "I have to Derek, he has to see that he hasn't beaten me", he said, "but baby", she said, "but there is a condition to me going". Hotch said, "ask her what's her condition", Derek said, "what's the condition sweetness"?, she said, "you have to be with me the entire time or it's a no go".

Hotch said, "I was thinking the same thing", Derek sighed and said, "we'll be there soon" before the call ended, he then looked at Penelope and said,  
>"are you sure about this baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm sure". He watched as she grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to get ready.<p>

After getting himself ready he headed down the stairs and smiled when he saw Keisha sitting on the couch with his momma watching tv, she looked up at him and said, "hiiiiii daddy". He walked over and kissed the top of her head and said, "how are you princess"?, she grinned and said, "we wachin a mobie cawwed Memo".

He said, "you are"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh", he said, "that's good sweetie", he looked at his mom and said, "can you watch her for a while baby girl and I have to go out""she said, "where are you going baby boy"?, he blew out a breath and said, "to prison to see Carl", when Keisha heard that name she crawled up in Frans lap and said, "no pwease, no Cawl, no Cawl".

Derek said, "honey he can't hurt you anymore", she laid her head against Frans chest and said, "no Cawl, no Cawl", Penelope came down the stairs and said, "what's wrong princess"?, Fran said, "she's afraid of Carl". Keisha looked up at Penelope and said, "no Cawl momma, no Cawl", she sat down on the couch beside her daughter and said, "momma and daddy are going to go take care of him right now sweetie".

She climbed into Penelopes lap and listened as Penelope said, "when we go to see him today little one he will never ever be able to hurt us again, not ever". Her little lip quivered and she said, "neber momma"?, she kissed her on the top of the head and said, "never baby, never", she nodded her head and said, "otay momma".

Penelope said. "you stay here with nana Fran and the girls and momma and daddy will be back soon", she nodded her head and said, "tan we pway when you get home momma"?, she tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "we sure can". The little girl jumped into Frans lap and said, "yayyyyy we tan pway".

Derek said, "we won't be gone long okay baby"?, she nodded her head yes and waved as seh watched her mom and dad head out of the house, Fran smiled down at the little girl and said, "how about we finish watching Nemo"?, she said, "awite nana". Keisha laid her head against Frans chest as the movie started again.

About half an hour later Derek and Penelope walk up the hall toward Hotch and Dave, Dave says, "sorry about this kitten", she takes a deep breath and says, "when this is over he can't hurt us anymore". Hotch said, "that's right, Penelope, he can't hurt either you or Keisha ever again", she looked at Derek and said, "are you ready"?, he said, "ready when you are sweetness".

She reaches over and intertwines their fingers and says, "let's get this over with", he nods his head as he opens the door and they step inside, she is taken back when Carl smiles and says, "hello baby girl, did you miss me"?, Derek gently squeezed her hand as they headed over closer to where the monster that kept her away from her family for over 5 years was sitting with a huge smile covering his face.


	21. Chapter 21

Without A Trace-Ch 21

Derek and Penelope slowly walked over to the table and sat down while Carl was licking his lips and moaning to show his appreciation for the outfit she was wearing. Derek said, "don't start Carl, just don't start, you wanted to see her to talk to her so talk", he grinned and said, "you look so beautiful carrying my child Penelope".

She leaned forward and said, "get it straight this child that is inside me isn't your's", he smiled and said, "ohhhh but it is and when he or she is born and they aren't white, you will see baby girl, you will see". Derek said, "I'm warning you Carl", he held up his hands and said, "you know the rules my sweet sweet Derek, I get to have my say or the deal is off".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "it's alright Derek, let the fool talk", Carl bit down on his bottom lip and said, "I think we both know that I am soooo much more than just talk". She looked down at the floor and said, "what do you want Carl"?, he said, "that's simple, when our child is born I want visitation".

She said, "when hell freezes over", he smiled and said, "welllllll that happened the first day I was inside you now wasn't it"?, she said, "you will never ever see my child". He said, "I've been talking to a lawyer and if the child is mine like I know it is then yes I will have visitation, it is my right as the babies father to get to see it".

She laughed and said, "you're not my babies anything, you are a rapist, a sick, sick rapist", he closed his eyes and said, "I can still remember the way you felt riding me Penelope, I know you haven't forgotten alllllllll those days and nights in the play room"?, she said, "shut up, just shut up Carl".

He laughed and said, "I'm getting to you again beautiful and just think now a piece of me will be alive and well and tormenting both you and your hotstuff forever and ever". Derek took a deep breath as the urge to pound Carl in the face was about to overtake him, he looked up at Carl and said,  
>"this visit is over".<p>

Carl grinned and said, "I'll never ever forget our time together baby girl, the way you felt under me, the moans and groans you would make and the way you would fight me, ohhhhh I loved it". She spit in his face and said, "I hate you and you are gonna pay for everything you've done to me and to our daughter".

He shook his head and said, "I'm afraid that you will be the one that pays beautiful, you are going to pay everyday when you have to look down at my child in your arms". She took a deep breath and he said, "do you remember all the games we use to play, you were so so eager Penelope", he looked at Derek and said, "is she still a wildcat in bed Derek, because when she was with us she was".

They stood up and Carl said, "I remember all the nights you came under me screaming and moaning Penelope, the way you wrapped your legs around my waist as I moved inside you, it was heaven, simply heaven and now I can see why Derek kept you around". He hit the table and said, "shut up Carl", Carl laughed and said, "does it bother you to know that a part of me is going to be with you and your baby girl forever"?, Derek looked at Penelope and smiled and said, "I love Penelope more than I ever have, she is the love of my life and nothing you can do or say is going to change that, not ever".

Carl clapped his hands and said, "we'll see if you're still saying that in a couple of months when my child, my child is in her arms", Penelope smiled at Derek and said, "let's go home to our daughter". He smiled at her and said, "that sounds like a plan", Carl said, "enjoy the family time now because Scott is farrrrrrr from done with you Penelope, far from done".

Derek said, "this conversation is over" and Carl watched as Derek and Penelope walked out of the room hand in hand, he sighed and said, "this is far from over, far from over baby girl". When the door closed Penelope said, "please get me out of here, please", he wrapped his arm around her and led her from the building with Hotch and Dave right behind them.

After Carl was led back to his cell he laid there smiling as the memories of their many nights together once again filled his mind


	22. Chapter 22

Without A Trace-Ch 22

Derek was so concerned about Penelope after their conversation with Carl that he didn't notice that they were being followed, Scott bit down on his bottom lip as he watched the car carrying the mother of his child pulled into a garage. He pulled up the street and hid the car and slowly made his way back down to Dereks house.

Penelope walked into the kitchen and looked down at the table and saw a note from Fran that said, "GONE TO THE PARK KEISHA WANTED TO FEED THE DUCKS,  
>BE BACK SOON". she smiled and said, "your mom and sisters took Keisha to the park to feed the ducks", he said, "that's good, she had been wanting to go since she found out how close we lived to the park".<p>

He looked over at her and said, "how about you go lay down and I'll fix some tea and bring it up to you"?, she smiled weakly and said, "thanks Derek,  
>that sounds nice". Derek watched as his baby girl headed up the stairs, he then pulled the tea pot out of the cabinet and got everything ready while the water was heating.<p>

Scott snuck into the garage and was currently making his way very slowly toward the door, from watching the house earlier he knew that they had a big dog so he was choosing each step very carefully. He looked through the door and saw Derek working on fixing something so he quietly walked into the house and made his way up behind Derek.

Penelope was standing and looking out the bedroom window, she had always loved the view from their window because you could look at the beautiful trees. She sighed and decided to go to the bathroom before she laid down so she took one final glimpse of the view before heading toward their huge bathroom.

Scott pulled the gun out of his pocket and raised it and hit Derek on the back of the head and he grinned as he watched Dereks body hit the floor, he dragged him over to the chair and picked him up and put him in the chair. He then pulled the rope out of his backpack and started tying Derek to the chair.

When he had Derek tied to the chair he stood there and said, "that will teach you to never get between a man and his woman and child", he then smirked as he headed up the stairs. He checked several rooms for Penelope before he heard Penelope humming as he entered another bedroom, he smiled as he watched her walk into the room.

Penelope froze when she heard a famaliar voice saying, "did you miss me baby"?, she then slowly turned around and said, "Sc Sc Scott, what are you doing here"?, he walked closer and caressed her cheek and said, "I'm here for you and our child silly girl". She started backing up yelling for her Derek.

Scott laughed and said, "he can't help you right now he's a little tied up", she said, "please don't hurt me Scott, please", he started stalking toward her and said, "I love you beautiful and I would never hurt you". She said, "you did nothing but hurt me for 5 years", he slapped her hard across the face and said, "when I hit you honey you deserved because if there is one thing I won't tolerate it's my woman sassing me".

She ran her hand over her face and said, "get out, just get out and leave us alone", she then turned and ran toward the door but he stopped her and slammed the door shut and locked it. Penelope started screaming, "Derekkkkkkkkkkk please help me", Scott said, "now you can make this easy on yourself sweetie and just get undressed and get on the bed".

She shook her head and said, "never, you'll never touch me like that again", he walked over and ripped the front of her dress open and said, "I said get naked and get on that bed" he then slapped her across the face causing her to fall on the bed. Derek started waking up and what he was hearing was Penelope screaming for help.

Penelope was trying to get up and all she could feel was Scotts hand ripping at her panties and it was bringing back all the memories of the previous rapes. She said, "no please don't do this to me", he said, "you belong to me Penelope, now and forever you're mine", he then ripped her panties off and tossed them on the floor.

Derek started pulling against the ropes but found very little room, he thought to himself, hold on sweetness, hold on", he could hear Scott screaming for her to get naked and get on the bed and then he heard Scott slap Penelope. He pulled and pulled and leaned over causing the chair to turn over, he sighed when the ropes started loosening.

Scott crashed his lips against Penelopes and said, "you feel so good baby, so good", he then started palming her breast in his hand, he looked up at her and said, "I've missed you so much, you and our baby and since you've been a bad girl daddy's gonna have to punish you", she shook her head and tried to scream but he silenced her with a hit to the ribs.

She screamed out in pain and said, "noooooooooo" and raised up and he pushed her back down causing her to hit her head on the headboard of the bed which was making everything go blurry. Scott said, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you but you are making me so mad", she looked up at him and said, "please let me go", he took a deep breath and said, "no Penelope, you belong to me" and he started trying to get his zipper down.

Penelope was trying to fight Scott off as she got off the bed and ran across the room, he pulled her into his arms and while she had her back against his chest she remembered what Derek had said about stomping an attackers toes and then popping him in the face. She stopped fighting and relaxed in his arms.

He smiled and said, "that's a good girl, that's my good girl", she then stomped his foot hard and threw her head back popping him in the nose causing blood to squirt immediately all over his face. He grabbed his nose and said, "you fat cow" he then watched as she started trying to get away from him.

He ran after her and kicked her in the back causing her to fall and fall hard on the floor, the last thing Derek heard before he busted through the bedroom door was something hit the floor. When the door flew open he saw Penelope on the floor with Scott standing over her, he aimed the gun at Scott and seconds later the room was filled with the sounds of gunshots.


	23. Chapter 23

Without A Trace-Ch 23

Penelope grabbed her stomach and winced in pain, Derek ran over to her and glanced down and said, "are you alright, did he, did he"?, she shook her head and said, "no he didn't rape me". She looked down and started to panic when she saw blood running down her legs, Derek said, "stay calm sweetness,  
>stay calm, I'm going to call for help".<p>

Derek put his cell on speaker and dialed 911, he identified himself as an FBI agent and told the operator what happened and that he needed police and an ambulance as soon as possible and after giving the address he ended the call. Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "ohhhh Derek what if I'm being punished, what if I lose this baby"?, he said, "calm down baby girl, everything is going to be alright, I promise".

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close and she started calming down, she looked him up in the face and said, "S S Scott"?, he smiled at her and said, "you don't have to worry about him, he's dead". She took a deep breath and said, "is it wrong of me to be glad he's gone"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no mam it isn't".

A few minutes later Hotch and the rest of the team ran into the room, JJ and Emily got down on the floor while Reid was trying to do a quick assessment on Penelope. She looked up at him and said, "tell me what's happening Reid, please tell me", he said, "I need you to tell me what happened okay"?, she nodded her head as they started filling the team in.

After he knew everything he said, "it could be something simple like a kidney infetion that is making you bleed", she said, "but it could be a lot worse than that couldn't it"?, he didn't say anything and she said again, "couldn't it Spencer"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes". She closed her eyes and said, "am I losing my baby"?, he put his hand in hers and said, "I need to check you out, are you okay with that"?, she said, "do whatever you have to do but please save this baby".

JJ covered her with a sheet while Reid quickly checked her out and said, "Penelope the excitement from everything that has happened over the past several hours and the fall have started labor", She said, "but but but", he said, "don't worry when the medics get here they will make sure that you and your child are alright".

She smiled and said, "do you think the baby is alright"?, he said, "this baby is a fighter just like his or her momma so yes they are going to be fine,  
>you have to belive that okay"?, she said, "okay Spencer". Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and mouthed the words, "thank you", he smiled and said,<br>"you're welcome".

The ambulance finally arrived and the medics didn't waste any time in getting her stablizied and ready to head to the ER, when they got ready to load her into the ambulance Fran, Keisha and the girls came home and ran over to see what was going on". Keisha started crying and said, "momma, momma",  
>Derek said, "it's okay sweetie, momma is going to be fine".<p>

She looked at Penelope and said, "me go to momma, me go to"?, she said, "you need to stay with grandma Fran okay honey"?, she said, "but me want to come, me want to come". Fran picked up the little girl and said, "we'll go grab momma some clothes and then we will follow her to the hospital okay honey"?, she hugged Penelope before the doors closed and Keisha waved at her momma and daddy as the ambulance pulled away.

Reid said, "come on princess, let's go get momma some clothes and I'll tell you a story on the way to the hospital", he picked her up and she laid her head down on his shoulder as they headed inside the house. Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "how are you feeling sweetness"?, she said, "it hurts Derek, it hurts".

The medic said, "according to the monitor the fetal heartrate is slowing so I'm going to need you to lay on your side, can you do that for me"?, she nodded her head yes as Derek helped her turn onto her side. Derek said, "how much further to the hospital"?, the medic said, "we are about 3 minutes away".

Penelope pulled the oxygen mask down and said, "please save this baby, please", he put his hand on hers and said, "just relax and stay as calm as you possible can". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "just calm down baby girl, focus on slowing your heart rate down", she slowed her breathing down and tried to calm down as an effort to help the baby.

The medic said, "you are almost 8 centimeters dilated so it won't be long", she smiled and said, "did you hear that Derek, it won't be long, it won't be long". The ambulance raced into the ER entrance and Penelope was met by her OB and several doctors, it didn't take long before she was being wheeled into the hospital.

After a quick check the doctor said, "this baby is ready to come", Penelope and Derek watched as Penelope was being hooked up to IV's and monitors,  
>the doctor then said, "are you ready to meet your child Ms. Garcia"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready doctor, more tham ready", the doctor said, "alright you are fully dilated and ready for delivery".<p>

As they were getting ready to set Penelope up for delivery she said, "I don't feel so good", her heart monitor started going crazy and Derek said, "baby girl baby girl". The doctor said, "Mr. Morgan you need to step out", he said, "no no I need to stay with her", the doctor said, "you need to step outside in the hall so we can save both your fiancee and the baby".

He nodded his head and said, "please save them, please save them", she said, "I promise we will do everything we can" and the last thing Derek heard as the doors closed was, "SHE'S CODING DOCTOR, SHE'S CODING".


	24. Chapter 24

Without A Trace-Ch 24

Derek leaned up against the wall and slowly slid down it, he pulled his knees up to his chest and slammed his hand against his knees as the tears slid down his cheeks. Fran ran into the ER and glanced to the left and saw Derek in the floor, she headed over to him and got down on the floor and said, "what's going on"?, he looked up at her and said, "I think I'm losing her, I'm losing them both momma".

The doctor looked at the nurse and said, "give me some eppi STAT", she handed the doctor a needle of eppi which was immediately injected into the IV in her arm. The doctor looked up at the heart monitor and said, "come on, come on" and a few seconds later her heart started leveling out and she said,  
>"alright let's deliver this baby".<p>

She started working feverishly and it wasn't long before the room was filled with the sound of a screaming baby, she smiled as she handed the baby to the nurses. The baby was carried over to a table and cleaned off and checked out, the doctor looked up and saw that Penelopes blood pressure was falling and she said, "alright we need to get her sewen up and into recovery".

Fran said, "what happened baby boy"?, he looked up at her and said, "she was in delivery and she didn't feel right and they made me leave momma and the last thing I heard was the nurse saying that she was coding". Derek put his head in his hands and said, "I can't lose them momma, I just can't lose them".

Keisha was sitting in Reids lap sleeping when JJ walked over and covered her up with a jacket, she then kissed her on top of the head before sitting down beside Reid. Hotch said, "when will we find out something"?, Dave said, "I'll go see if they will tell me anything", they watched as he walked over to the nurses station.

As the doctor worked on stapling Penelopes stomach the nurses were weighing and measuring the baby, it took a few minutes but Penelope was finally finished and ready to head to recovery. The doctor looked down and saw Penelopes eyes flickering open, she said, "Penelope, can you hear me"?, she nodded her head before her eyes closed again.

The doctor said, "alright let's get her to recovery and monitor her very closely, we lost her once, we don't want that to happen again", the nurses nodded their heads as they started changing Penelopes clothes so they could move her into recovery. Dave walked back over and said, "the only thing she could tell me was that the doctor was performing a C-Section and when the surgery was over she would be coming out to talk to us.

Derek looked up to see the doctor coming through the door, he jumped up and dried his eyes and said, "ho ho how are they"?, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "both mother and daughter are doing fine". He hugged her and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you", she looked at him and said, "we had a close call with her as you know but we were able to get her back fairly quickly.

He took a deep breath and said, "when can I see her"?, the doctor said, "it will be a few hours before you can see Penelope but you can see the baby in a few minutes". He smiled and said, "this might sound strange but can you please let me see the baby now"?, she looked at him and said, "I usually wouldn't do this but follow me".

As Derek and Fran followed the doctor into the room where the baby was he took a deep breath and hoped against all hope that the baby would look like her momma. Fran gently squeezed Dereks hand as they got closer and closer to the baby, when they were standing beside it he closed his eyes and when he opened them, smiled and said, "she's Scotts baby, she's Scotts baby.

The doctor looked at Derek and said, "I was informed about the circumstances concering your fiancee and this baby and I am so sorry for what she had to go through for all of those years". He smiled weakly at her and said, "thank you doctor and the reason I asked to see the baby was so that I could tell Penelope when she wakes up that Scott is the father and not Carl".

She smiled and said, "why don't you follow me and I'll take you to her now", he said, "are you sure it's okay"?, she grinned and said, "it is more than okay". He hugged his mom and said, "can you go tell everybody that both of them are doing okay momma"?, she sighed happily and said, "I sure will baby boy, I sure will".

Fran stood there and watched as Derek and the doctor disappeared through a set of double doors, she smiled and looked up and gave a silent prayer of thanks for Penelope and the baby coming through the ordeal safely. When Derek stepped inside the room he headed straight over to Penelopes bedside and took her hand in his.

He kissed her gently on the forehead and said, "you did great sweetness", he then brought Penelopes hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said,  
>"I love you baby girl". As he sat beside her he took a deep breath and smiled and said, "it's alllllll over baby girl, it's alllll over, you're safe now".<p>

He smiled as he watched his beautiful baby girl peacefully sleeping, he sighed and said, "sweet dreams goddess, sweet dreams"


	25. Chapter 25

Without A Trace-Ch 25

Fran walked out into the waiting room and was met by worried faces, she said, "both Penelope and the baby are fine", she took a deep breath and said,  
>"Penelope had some trouble and flatlined but they were able to get her back realtively fast". Keisha opened her eyes and said, "where daddy"?, she kissed the little girl on the forehead and said, "daddy is with momma and your little sister".<p>

She smiled and said, "widdle sister"?, she said, "yes you have a little sister and she is fine, you will get to see her in a little bit", she looked up at Reid and smiled. Dave said, "is kitten really okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "she is doing good, she's in recovery right now but we can see her and the baby in a few hours".

Penelope slowly opened her eyes and slid her hand down to her stomach, Derek said, "she's alright baby girl, the baby is fine", she looked up at him and said, "really, she's really okay"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "yes sweetness, she's really fine". She smiled but the smile fell when she said, "wh who".

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "she belongs to Scott, she's Scotts"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I love you Derek", he smiled down at her and said, "I love you to". She wiped away the tears and said, "I almost lost her Derek, I almost lost my baby", he nodded his head and said,  
>but she's fine and you will get to see her in a few minutes".<p>

She sighed and said, "here less than 24 hours ago I wasn't sure that I wanted to keep her and then almost losing her made me realize that she is my child, my child". Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "she's our baby Penelope, she's our baby girl", Penelope smiled and said, "really, you really feel that way, even after everything that's happened"?, he said, "I do".

Derek sat down on the bed beside her and said, "I love you baby girl and I love our daughters", she said, "you are quite an amazing man Derek Michael Morgan, do you know that"?, he laughed and said, "and you Penelope Marie Garcia are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you and our girls are my life".

Hotch looked at Fran and said, "what about the father"?, she took a deep breath and said, "she belongs to Scott", JJ blew out a breath and said, "I bet Garcie is glad of that"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm sure she will be when she wakes up and Derek tells her the good news". Dave said, "she has been through so much over the past 5 years and I can only imagine how she feels".

Emily said, "she has suffered so much at the hands of those two men", Reid said, "she has but she won't be suffering anymore, Scott is dead and Carl will be spending the rest of his life in prison". JJ said, "I can't wait till Carl finds out that he wasn't the daddy after all", Hotch laughed and said, "I bet the look on his face will be priceless", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Penelope looked toward the door and smiled when she saw the doctor walking into the room, she said, "well how are you feeling"?, she said, "weak, tired and sore but glad to be alive". The doctor grinned and said, "are you ready to meet your daughter"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please", the doctor motioned for the nurse to bring the baby into the room.

Derek stood up and stepped aside as the nurse walked closer to the bed, Penelope smiled as the baby was put into her arms, she said, "ohhhhh she's beautiful". Derek said, "she looks like her momma", Penelope said, "hello little girl, I'm your mommy and this handsome man here is your daddy and we both love you so much".

The doctor smiled and said, "I'll go and let you three have some family time", as she got to the door she turned and said, "we will be moving you to your room in a few minutes". Penelope said, "thank you, thank you so much for everything", she grinned and said, "if you need anything please let us know", she nodded her head and said, "I will".

Penelope looked down at her daughter and said, "I love you so much little one", Derek sat down on the bed beside her and said ,"we both do my little princess, we both do". She looked up at Derek and said, "I don't know whatI would do without you", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I'm not going anywhere sweetness, none of are".

The baby started squirming in her mommas arms and she said, "I can't believe that she is really here, that we are getting to hold her and love on her right now". He smiled and said, "believe it sweetness, believe it because our little one is finally here", as she glanced back down at her daughter she sighed happily. 


	26. Chapter 26

Without A Trace-Ch 26

Derek grinned and said, "now that she is here there is something that we need to do", she looked at him and said, "what's that"?, he looked down at the bundle in her arms and said, "we need to name her". Penelope sighed and said, "do you have any ideas"?, he looked at Penelope and said, "what if we call her Kelly"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I love that Derek".

Penelope lookd down at the baby and said, "hello Kelly, is that your name"?, the baby started moving around and squeaking and Derek said, "I think she likes it". Penelope said, "what about a middle name"?, Derek said, "do you have any names that you like"?, she grinned and said, "what about the name Angela"?, Derek kissed the top of the babies head and said, "welcome to the family Kelly Angela Morgan".

Penelope looked up at him and said, "yo yo you want her to have your last name"?, he kissed Penelope gently on the top of the head and said, "of course I do, unless you would rather give her the last name of Garcia since we aren't married". She grinned and said, "no no no Morgan is fine for her last name".

Derek grinned at Penelope and said, "Kelly Angela Morgan it is then", Penelope kissed the baby on the chubby cheek and said, "I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you". Derek said, "don't think about that sweetness, she's here with us and she's safe and that's all that matters", she nodded her head and said, "I couldn't have said it better hotstuff".

Penelope looked up to see the doctor walking back into the room and said, "how is Kelly"?, the doctor said, "ohhhhh you've decided on a name for your little one already"?, she nodded her head and said, "this is Kelly Angela Morgan". Derek grinned and said, "when can I take my girls home"?, the doctor sighed and said, "I want to keep them both a couple of days for observation and then if they are still doing good they can go home".

Penelope smiled and said, "did you hear that Kelly, we can go home in a few days", the doctor looked at Derek and said, "we are getting ready to move her to her room if you want to let your family know". Derek nodded his head and said, "what room are you moving her to"?, the doctor said, "we will be moving her to room 400, it's a private room so you can stay with them all night", Derek smiled and said, "that sounds good to me".

He kissed Kelly on the top of the head and smiled at Penelope and said, "we'll see you in a few minutes baby girls", she laughed and said, "see you soon handsome". Penelope handed the baby over to the doctor as the nurses came into the room to get her ready to be moved to her other room, Derek turned at the door and smiled at his future wife one final time before happily heading up toward the waiting room.

Fran looked around to see her son walking through the double doors and walked over to him and said, "how is she"?, he sighed happily and said, "she's awake and both of my baby girls are doing great momma". They walked back over to join the rest of the team and Derek said, "they are moving Penelope and the baby to her room".

JJ sighed and said, "how is Garcie holding up"?, Derek said, "she's doing better now, the threat of almost losing the baby made her realize that she wanted to keep her". Reid said, "we can we see her"?, he smiled and said, "we can head up to her room now", Keisha smiled as she held her arms up for Derek to get her and said, "we go see momma now"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "yes princess we can go see momma and your baby sister now".

Everybody followed Derek toward the elevator, they stepped on and JJ looked at Keisha and said, "how does it feel to have a baby sister"?, she grinned and said, "me happy, me weally happy". When the elevator stopped and the doors opened the growing family stepped off and headed up the hall toward room 500.

Penelope was looking down at her daughter smiling when they walked into the room, she looked up and smiled and said, "come in guys and meet the newest member of our family. Derek carried Keisha over and put her on the bed beside Penelope and the baby, she kissed the baby on the forehead and said, "momma her so widdle".

Penelope laughed and said, "you were that little to when you were her age"?, she looked up and said, "weally"?, she tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "yes really". JJ said, "so have you two decided on a name for this little angel"?, Penelope laughed and said, "as a matter of fact we have".

Fran smiled as Penelope said, "everybody we would like for you to meet Kelly Angela Morgan", Keisha grinned and said, "hiiiiiiiii Kewwy", everybody smiled as they moved closer to look at the newest edition


	27. Chapter 27

Without A Trace-Ch 27

Penelope looked up at Fran and said, "would you like to hold your grandaughter"?, she smiled happily and said, "yes please", she slowly put the little bundle in her arms and smiled as she watched Fran kissed her forehead. Penelope then looked down at Keisha and said, "what do you think of your baby sister"?, she rubbed her nose and said, "momma why her not wike me"?, Penelope said, "what do you mean not like you"?, the little girl took a deep breath and said, "her no dawk wike me".

Penelope wrapped her arms around the little girl and said, "your daddy isn't her daddy", Keisha looked up at the baby and said, "but her still me widdle sistew wite"?, Penelope grinned and said, "right". Derek sat down beside her and said, "daddy loves you and your little sister sooooooooo much and that will never everrrrrrr change".

Keisha looked down at the bed and whispered, "what bout Cawl and Scott"?, Penelope sighed and said, "they can't hurt us anymore baby, not ever ever again". She looked up and smiled and said, "weally momma"?, she kissed the little girl on the forehead and said, "yes really", Derek put his hand on her leg and said, "you and your momma and little sister are all safe now princess".

Keisha laid her head down on Penelopes chest and smiled as she watched everybody getting their chance to hold her baby sister, Penelope looked over at Derek and said, "I love you Derek and I was wondering about something". Derek said, "what were you wondering about"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I was hoping that you would go with me to counseling".

Derek smiled and said, "I would love to go with you baby girl", she smiled and said, "thank you, when we get to go home I will call and set us up an appointment". Derek reached over slowly and gently put his hand in hers and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled at him and said, "and I love you hotstuff".

Over the next hour or so everybody got a chance to hold the baby, Derek smiled down at Penelope and said, "why don't you rest sweetness, I'll be here when you wake up". She yawned and said, "that sounds like a good idea handsome", Keisha wrapped her arm over Penelopes stomach and humpbed up to her as they both drifted off to sleep.

Derek sighed happily as he looked down at two of his three baby girls, he then got up and walked over to join the others, Hotch said, "she must be worn out"?, he nodded his head and said, "she is totally worn out, she was practically living on adrenaline but now that everything has calmed down she is giving in and finally getting some sleep".

JJ smiled and said, "I think we are gonna head out so you guys can get some rest", he smiled as one by one everybody headed out the door until it was just him, Penelope, Keisha, Fran and Dave left. Fran smiled and said, "how are you holding up"?, he looked over at his girls and said, "I'm doing great momma, just great".

Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you have an amazing woman there", he nodded his head and said, "that I do Dave, that I do and I don't know what I would do without her". Fran kissed his cheek and said, "I'm so proud of you baby boy", he grinned and said, "for what momma"?, she said,  
>"for being there for Penelope when she needs you most".<p>

He looked over his shoulder and smiled and said, "she is my world, her and our girls are my life and I'm going to do anything I can to make sure that they are all alright". Dave said, "therapy is gonna be hard on her because it will bring back all the memories of the years of captivity and of all the rapes".

Derek said, "the past 5 years have been pure hell for my girls but from now on their lives will be filled with only good memories", Fran walked over and picked up her sleeping grandaughter and said, "we'll call later so she can talk to her momma". Derek kissed his daughter on the cheek and said, "thanks momma and if you need anything just call".

Fran nodded her head and said, "don't worry honey we will and when Penelope wakes up please give her our love", he smiiled and said, "I will", he waved as they headed out into the hall. He walked over to the basinette and smiled down at the newest edition to the clan, he ran his finger down her cheek and said, "I promise you that no matter what I have to do you, your sister and momma will be safe".

He then pulled the basinette closer to Penelopes bed and sat down in the chair and closed his eyes only to wake up a few minutes later to the terrified screams of Penelope.


	28. Chapter 28

Without A Trace-Ch 26

Derek jumped up and said, "baby girl it's okay, wake up, wake up" but she kept screaming and saying, "no, no please don't", she could see Carl and Scott coming at her for the first time after she was taken. She could feel herself tugging on the restraints and she could feel the fear as they pulled their clothes off and she was helpless as she started reliving Carl raping her.

The doctor ran into the room and said, "Penelope you need to wake up honey, it's only a dream, you're safe here with us", Derek said, "please wake up sweetie". Penelope said, "no don't touch me, stopppppp" and she woke up slapping her arms at Derek and the doctor, when she realized what she was doing she covered her face with her hands and said, "ohhhh I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry".

The doctor said, "you don't have anything to be sorry for Penelope", she looked up at Derek and said, "did I hurt you"?, he shook his head and said,  
>"no baby, you didn't hurt me". Kelly started crying and he walked over and picked her up and said, "it's okay baby girl, it's okay daddy's got you,<br>daddy's got you".

Penelope said, "it was so real", the doctor nodded her head and said, "Penelope you were put through 5 years of rape and torture and you won't just get over that and bouce back automatically". She wiped her eyes and said, "will this ever get easier, will I ever get over this"?, she put her hands in Penelopes and said, "with therapy things will start getting easier but it will take time".

She sighed and said, "will I ever be able to make love to my husband again"?, she looked up at Derek and then at Penelope and said, "each person is different but the love you two have for each other is stronger than I've ever seen before so I'm betting on the two of you". She smiled and said, "you are"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes I am".

Derek said, "you were talking about therapy, is there anyway that she can have a few sessions while she is still in here"?, she looked at Penelope and said, 'is that something that you would be interested in"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes very much so". The doctor stood up and said, "I'll make a few calls and get some sessions scheduled".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you", she gently squeezed Penelopes hands and said, "you are very welcome", she the smiled at the couple before she made her way out of the room. Derek put the sleeping baby back into the basinette and then sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "is there anything I can do"?, she said, "just be patient with me and love me".

He smiled lovingly at her and said, "as long as I live sweetness, as long as I live", she smiled and said, "I love you Derek, I love you with all of my heart". He reached out to her and she gasped and pulled away, she then looked at him and said, "I'm sorry I didn't", he said, "baby it's alright I understand".

She laid her head back and said, "will these dreams ever go away"?, he sighed and said, "I hope so sweetness", she said, "do you think talking to the therapist will help"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah I do, I really do, that will give you the chance to talk about how you feel and what you are going through".

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I want to be normal again Derek", he said, "baby you are normal", she shook her head and said, "no I'm not and I haven't been since they took me from you 5 years ago". He said, "like the doctor said it will take some time but me and the others, we aren't going anywhere, you're stuck with us".

She smiled and said, "you promise"?, he winked at her and said, "I promise", she sighed and said, "I'm so tired", he said, "close those beautiful eyes and try to get some sleep and I'll be right here". She nodded her head and said, "maybe I'll nap for just a few minutes", he smiled as he watched her close her eyes to try to rest.


	29. Chapter 29

Without A Trace-Ch 29

When Penelope woke up a couple of hours later she saw Derek talking to a doctor that she couldn't remeber seeing so she assumed that it was the therapist the doctor was talking about earlier. The doctor turned around and said, "hello my name is Sharla Stanton, I am one of the therapists here at the hospital".

Penelope sat up in bed and said, "it's nice to meet you Sharla, please call me Penelope", Sharla sat down on the side of Penelopes bed and said, "how are you feeling today"?, she said, "tired and weak but good". Sharla said, "I was filled in on your case by your other doctor and of course by your fiancee Mr. Morgan".

Sharla took a deep breath and said, "I am here for you, here to listen to you so you can say whatever you want about what happened to you over your 5 years in captivity". Penelope looked up at Derek and then back at her and said, "where would you like me to start"?, she smiled at Penelope and said,  
>"you can start wherever you want".<p>

Penelope sighed and said, "everything happened so fast that first night, it was our engagement party, mine and Dereks and I had a surprise for Derek so I told him to go ahead and I would be there in a few minutes". Sharla said, "what was your surprise"?, she smiled and said, "I was pregnant with our first child Keisha".

Sharla said, "that's wonderful news", she nodded her head and said, "yeah it was but he didn't get to find out until I was able to get away from Carl and Scott 5 years later". She put her hand on Penelopes and said, "honey you need to understand that nothing that happened to you was your fault in any way".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I know that in here", she motioned to her head and she said, "but I can't get it straight in here", she motioned then to her heart. Sharla said, "please continue", she told about how she was taken and how everything went black and then the next time she came to she was strapped to a bed.

Penelope filled Sharla in on her last sighting of Derek through their video chat that night and how the last thing she saw was his handsome face before the screen went black and her nightmare truly began. Sharla said, "I can only imagine the things they did to you", she wiped her eyes and said, "when I close my eyes I can still see them and feel their hands all over my body".

Sharla said, "it takes time Penelope, time and patience", she blew out a breath and said, "I lost 5 years of my life because of Carl and Scott, years that I will never get to spend with Derek and our family". Sharla nodded her head and listened as Penelope continued to tell about the abuse she had to endure.

Penelope said, "things were bad, real bad until they discovered that I was pregnant", Sharla said, "what happened when they realized that you were pregnant"?, she said, "the roughness stopped but the sex, the sex never stopped". Derek gently squeezed her hand and she said, "I was taken to a room they called the play room".

Sharla said, "what would happen there"?, she said, "I would be tied either to the wall, a bed or be hanging with my arms over my head with ropes or chains that would hang down from the ceiling". She reached up and wiped the tears away and said, "when I would do something that they didn't like or I didn't respond quick enough I would get a leather strap to my back".

She nodded her head and said, "I saw the pictures of the scarring, that must have been awlful"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I wanted to die Sharla, I just wanted to hump into a ball and die but the only thing that kept me going was the baby growing inside me, Dereks child and the thoughts that one day they would find me and put an end to my torment".

Penelope looked at Sharla as she continued telling about what happened leading up to the birth of Keisha, Sharla and Derek listened as Penelope told of them of the woman that was brought in a female doctor to help her deliver Keisha. Derek said, "sweetness did you get a name of the woman that was brought in to help"?, she said, "no, no names but I will never forget her face".

Derek said, "sweetness if I can get a sketch artist in here could you give a description"?, she nodded her head and said, "definitley", Derek stood up and said, "baby I will be right back I'm going to call Hotch and see about getting that sketch artist here ASAP". She nodded her head and watched as he pulled out his cell and walked out into the hall.


	30. Chapter 30

Without A Trace-Ch 30

when Derek walked into the room he noticed Penelope wiping tears away and the therapist said, "how about we stop for a while"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes thank you". Sharla handed her a card and said, "this has my office and home number on it and anytime you need to talk please don't hesitate to call".

She stood up and said, "how about we have another session later this evening"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay that sounds good", Derek smiled and handed Penelope the baby and said, "I'll be right back sweetness". Penelope kissed the top of Kellys head and said, "alright handsome", he headed out into the hall.

Sharla looked up at him and he said, "how do you think she's doing"?, Sharla said, "she has been through so much over the past 5 years but she is now starting to deal emotionally with the aftermath of it all". Derek said, "do you think this session helped her any at all"?, she nodded her head and said, "I think so and I would like to have several sessions a day if possible while she is in here and then at least 3 times a week after she gets released", he nodded his head yes in agreement.

Derek walked back over to the door and smiled as he saw her smiling down at Kelly, she was telling her about her big sister and how much everybody loved her. He walked over and said, "how is our little princess doing"?, Penelope said, "she's doing good but I think she might be hungry", Derek said,  
>"I'll go and get a bottle for her".<p>

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you", she then looked back down at her daughter and said, "that daddy is such a nice man isn't he"?, she then picked up the babies hands and kissed them both one by one and said, "you have the littlest hands". Derek walked back in and handed her the bottle and said, "here you go baby girl".

Penelope turned the baby in her arms and then put the bottle into her mouth and grinned as she took the nipple immediately, Derek said, "she has a good appetite". Penelope said, "she takes that after her big sister, Keisha was a good eater to", Derek said, "how are you feeling after your session with Sharla"?, she sighed and said, "I think it helped, I really do".

Derek smiled and said, "that's good sweetie", Penelope said, "how did it go with bossman"?, he laughed and said, "he will be coming over in a little while with the sketch artist so we can get a picture of this doctor that helped bring our daughter into the world. Derek said, "I don't understand why she didn't help you get away".

Penelope said, "she was related to Carl, like his niece I think", Derek said, "baby I'm so sorry", she looked up at him and said, "you have nothing to be sorry for Derek". He took a deep breath and said, "I never stopped looking for you, never", she weakly smiled and said, "and I never stopped looking for you and the superheroes to find me, find us".

Derek then sat on the side of Penelopes bed and watched as the baby took her bottle, Penelope sat there holding the baby for a long time after she had fallen asleep. Derek said, "she is so peaceful isn't she"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes she is, she is mommas good baby", Derek ran his finger down Kellys cheek and said, "she is so beautiful just like her momma".

Penelope smiled and opened her mouth to thank Derek for being with her for the therapy session when she looked up to see Hotch and the sketch artist walk into the room. She sat down beside Penelopes bed and went step by step with Penelope getting a description of the woman that he now knew was a part of keeping Penelope away from him.

Hotch got Dereks attention and they stepped out into the hall and Hotch said, "how is she doing"?, Derek said, "she seems to be doing better, she had her first therapy session today and she did great". Hotch said, "I hope that she is able to give us a good description of this doctor that helped to deliver Keisha".

Derek said, "baby girl told me that this doctor was related to Carl like a niece or something", Hotch said, "do you know any of his family"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no not really, I know that he had a couple of brothers but I never really met any of them when I was growing up". The two men stood there talking for a few minutes before they walked back into the room.

The artist looked at Penelope and said, "is this her"?, she nodded her head and said, "that's her, that's her", Derek and Hotch walked over to look at the picture. When Derek saw the picture he said, "I know her", Hotch said, "you know her, how do you know her"?, Derek said, "when we first brough Penelope to the hospital after she was found this woman came on to me".

Penelope said, "she what"?, he said, "you were sleeping and she just walked in here and came on to me", he looked from Hotch to Penelope and said, "her name is Savannah"


	31. Chapter 31

Without A Trace-Ch 31

Hotch said, "that was pretty ballsey of her to walk right into Penelopes room", Derek nodded his head and said, "she said that she was here to confer with another doctor on a case". Penelope looked up and said, "are we still in danger, can she hurt us"?, Derek walked over and said, "no baby girl she can't hurt you or the girls, I will kill her first".

He then leaned over and kissed the top of Kellys head, he then looked at Hotch and said, "I want round the clock protection for Penelope and the girls until Savannah is found". Hotch nodded his head in agreement as he pulled out his cell and started making the calls, Derek took a deep breath and wondered where Savannah was now.

Savannah smiled as she looked out the window of the house she was renting, she was deep in thought wondering why she was so stupid, why did she help her uncle when he called her, why didn't she go to the police like she had wanted"?, she bit down on her bottom lip as memories of the handsome face of Derek Morgan filled her memories.

Savannah had known all about Derek since the day her uncle called her to help with Keishas delivery, while she was there with them in Florida, where they traveled so much she had to travel for several hours be get to them. She remembered Carl telling stories about Derek and she saw the picures of Derek that was in Penelopes wallet and from the first time she laid her eyes on him she knew that she wanted him and she knew that if she told the police where Penelope was that would never happen.

She sighed as she remembered getting the call from her uncle letting her know that Penelope had got away and was in the hospital, so she reluctantly agreed to go in and see how things were going. She couldn't help but smile after looking into the room and seeing the sexy man sitting there in the room watching Penelope sleep.  
>t Hotch walked back over and said, "security will be doubled here at her door and I have agents watching Dave and Frans house, he looked down at Penelope and said, "don't worry Garcia Keisha is safe I just called and filled Dave in on what was happening and Keisha was eating breakfast". Penelope smiled and said, "she has been through so much already bossman", he nodded his head in agreement.<p>

Derek said, "we need to find out where Savannah is right now, I have a feeling that she's close because she made it clear that she wanted me and she said that the next time we saw each other I wouldn't be so fast to push her away". Penelope said, "if I had a computer I could try to work my magic and see if I could find her".

Hotch said, "I'll see what I can do" before turning around and heading out of the room, Derek sat down beside her on the bed and said, "don't worry baby girl, I won't let anything happen to you". She looked up at him and said, "I don't doubt it for a minute handsome", she looked down at Kelly and said, "momma and daddy will keep you safe".

Derek smiled and said, "no matter what I have to do sweetness you and the girls will be safe", she sighed and said, "it's like being trapped all over again". He reached out and gently touched her arm and said, "I still can't believe that she was with you and helped bring Keisha into the world, she saw what they were doing to you, how they were treating you and she chose to do nothing".

Penelope said, "I don't understand either handsome but if she wanted you why did she wait until the day they brought me to the hospital to come and see you"?, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "we don't know that her little visit to the hospital was the first time she had ever seen me, she could have been watching me for years just waiting on the chance to get to talk to me".

Penelope looked up and saw Sharla walking back into the room, she said, "is this a bad time for another session"?, she shook her head and said, "no no now is fine". Sharla sat down beside Penelopes bed and watched as Derek got up and headed toward the door, he said, "I'm going to go see if Hotch has had any luck getting that computer but I'll be right back sweetness".

Penelope nodded her head as Sharla said, "where would you like to begin"?, she sighed and said, "Penelope said, "how about with the doctor that helped bring Keisha into the world"?, Sharla nodded her head and said, "there was a doctor"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes and when they brought me to the hospital the day I got away she came on to Derek while I was out from the meds".

Sharla said, "and it was the same woman that helped you give birth while you were held"?, Penelope said, "she was", Sharla said, "why didn't she tell someone about you, why didn't she get you help"?, she swallowed hard and said, "because she was and is still in love with Derek". Sharla shook her head when Penelope said, "the doctor that helped me was Carls niece Savannah".

Hotch walked over to Derek and said, "the agents just spotted someone across the street from your house, a new neighbor and she sees to fit Penelopes description". Derek said, "so she's across the street from our home"?, he nodded his head and said, "it seems so", he said, "can you get Em and Jayje here to stay with baby girl"?, Hotch said, "yeah sure but what are you going to do"?, he turned around and said, "I'm gonna trap me a doctor".


	32. Chapter 32

Without A Trace-Ch 32

Derek walked back into the room and smiled at Penelope as Sharla got up and said, "how about we call it a day and pick this up tomorrow"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay, thanks Sharla". She then kissed the top of her babies head and said, "there's mommas good girl", Sharla smiled as she walked by Derek and said, "we had another good session and we will pick it up again in the morning".

Derek smiled and said, "how is she doing"?, she nodded her head and said, "she's doing a little better but she still has a long way to go", he bit down on his lip and said, "thank you for being here for her". Sharla said, "I'm just glad that she agreed to get therapy", Derek said, "me to Sharla, me to".

Sharla said, "if there is anyway possible I would like for you to sit in with us tomorrow", he nodded his head and said, "sure, anything I can do to help my baby girl". She smiled and said, "if you two need anything please let us know", he looked at her and said, "we will Sharla" and Derek and Hotch then walked over to Penelopes bed.

She looked up and said, "is something wrong"?, Derek said, "I need to talk to you for a minute", she nodded her head and said, "bossman would you like to hold your neice"?, he grinned and said, "I would love to hold her". Penelope gently handed the baby over and Hotch said, "hi sweetheart, how are you doing"?, he then leaned down and kissed the top of her head as he carried her across the room.

Derek sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "baby girl we've found Savannah", she said, "where is she"?, he said, "she is across the street from our house". Penelope said, "is Keisha safe"?, he said, "yes she's fine she has 2 agents watching her right now", Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I know that look, you want to go home don't you"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do sweetness, I want to make sure that you and our girls are always safe and until we catch her you won't be".

She looked up at him and said, "I can't lose you Derek, I just can't", he gently put her face in his hands and said, "I love you baby and nothing is going to happen to me, I promise you I will be back". She bit down on her lip and slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against his, his heart was racing as he felt her lips touch his.

When she pulled apart she said, "please be safe and come back to me, back to us", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I will beautiful, I will and I will be back before you know it". She smiled and watched as he stood up, Hotch walked back over and said, "I'll make sure he's safe Garcia,  
>I promise".<p>

Penelope looked up to see Fran and Keisha walked into the room and Keisha said, "mommaaaaaaaaa", Penelope ?wiped her eyes and said, "hello my little princess, how are you"?, Derek put her up in the bed and said, "I called momma and she said that she would come and stay with you until I could get back".

Keisha looked up at Derek and said, "whewe are you downg daddy"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "daddy has to go somewhere with uncle Hotch but I promise that we will be back really really soon, okay"?, she looked up at Penelope and then back at Derek and said, "otay daddy". He smiled and kissed her on the top of the head and said, "daddy needs you to do him a favor and take care of momma and your baby sister".

Keisha smiled and me and nana will take cawe of dem daddy", he smiled and said, "that's daddy's big girl", he gently kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I will call you when it's over sweetie". Penelope nodded her head and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "I love you to, I love all of my girls".

Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and Derek sighed and turned and headed toward the door, when he stepped out into the hall he waved at his girls one final time before heading toward the elevator with Hotch.


	33. Chapter 33

Without A Trace-Ch 33

About half an hour later Savannah watched through the window as Dereks SUV pulled up into his driveway, she couldn't help but smile as she watched him walk into the house alone. She sighed and said, "looking good Derek, looking realllllll good", she watched him until he closed the door when he stepped inside the house.

Derek peeped through the curtain and saw Savannah walking across the road, he grinned as he sent Hotch a text saying, "she's coming", he then headed up the stairs. She walked up onto the porch and tried the knob and smiled as she found it unlocked, she gently pushed it open and quietly stepped inside instantly looking for him.

She listened as the water started running upstairs in the bathroom, she toed off her shoes and kicked the to the side as she made her way up the stairs in search of finding her man. Hotch was around the corner but when he got the text saying that Savannah was coming him, Dave and Reid slowly started making their way toward the house.

Penelope looked over at Fran and said, "was she a good girl"?, Fran smiled and said, "she was an angel", Penelope kissed the top of Keishas head and said, "she is mommas good girl, aren't you sweetie"?, the little girl nodded her head yes. Penelope blew out a breath and Fran said, "he's going to be fine".

She smiled and said, "I know it's just", Fran said, "honey after everything you've been through I understand", she bit down on her bottom lip and said,  
>"will I always feel dirty"?, Fran put her hand on Penelopes and said, "no sweetie, not always, it will take some time but everything will go back to normal", she sighed and said, "I hope so Fran, I hope so".<p>

Derek shed his pants but left his boxers on and wrapped a towel around his waist and took his time as he headed out of the bathroom, he walked over to the closet to pick out some clothes and when he turned around he saw a very naked Savannah laying on top of his bed. He said, "what are you doing here"?, she got up on her knees and said, "I would think that is obvious".

He said, "you need to leave", she got up off the bed and walked over to him and wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss. He said, "what do you think your doing"?, she smiled as she ran her hand over his crotch and said, "I love you Derek and I have for", he pushed her away and said, "and you have since you helped deliver my daughter 5 years ago".

She stepped back and said, "ho ho how did you know that"?, he said, "Penelope told me, she told me everything", Savannah dropped her head and mumbled something. Derek said, "what did you say"?, she said, "I'm not sorry for leaving her there", he balled his hands up into a fist and said, "you better get out of here or".

Savannah looked up and said, "or what", he leaned down and said, "before I forget your a woman and slap the stupid out of you", she smirked and said,  
>"there are some things you need to know before I go". Hotch, Reid and Dave were standing out in the hall ready to pounce after they got the confession they needed.<p>

Derek crossed his arms and said, "what do you want to say"?, she smirked and said, "Penelope deserved everything that happened to her, she was nothing but a slut". He turned red with rage and said, "you better shut your mouth", she laughed and said, "doesn't it bother you to know that your wife was screwing two different men daily for over 5 years"?, she sighed happily and said, "I bet she moaned their names over and over as they both pounded in and out of her".

Savannah said, "Carl told me that she loveddddd being with him and Scott and I believe him", Derek stood there shaking his head at her as he looked at her disbelieving. She laughed and said, "when I was helping deliver that bastard daughter of yours she begged me, begged me to help her get away from Carl and Scott and all I could do was smile at her knowing that when I was gone things were going to go back to the same ole same ole for her and it would be that way I was hoping for the rest of her life"

Derek stalked toward her and she backed up against the wall and covered herself with the comforter from his bed and said, "what's wrong Derek, can't you handle the truth"?, he slammed his hand against the wall and said, "now it's my turn to talk so you are just gonna stand there and listen, do you hear me"?, she nodded her head yes as Derek readied himself to speak.


	34. Chapter 34

Without A Trace- Ch 34

Derek said, "Penelope was kidnapped, taken away from me and raped repeatedly daily", he looked into Savannahs eyes and said, "DAILY", and then she is in labor and giving birth to our child and she begs for your help Savannah BEGS and you laugh and walk away knowing what is going to happen to her over and over".

He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezes and says, "there is a special place in hell for people like you", she said, "but Derek", he said, "the only butt I want is yours in jail for the rest of your life". He grins and says, "the justice would be if when you get to prison that you are treated the same as Penelope was treated by Carl and Scott".

Savannahs eyes grew huge and she said, "why would you wish that on me or anybody"?, he said, "why not, you wished it on Penelope, she was the kindest,  
>most loving and trusting person you could ever meet". She swallowed hard when Derek said, "but that trusting person is numb now Savannah and all because of your uncle Carl and his freaky friend Scott".<p>

Savannah said, "I'm sorry Derek, I'm so sorry", he said, "you're not sorry but you're gonna be", he looked up to see Hotch, Reid and Dave walking into the room. Reid pulled out his cuffs and said, "you are under arrest for aiding in the kidnapping and rape of an FBI agent and for anything else we can think of".

Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw Savannah flinch and grimmace in pain when the cuffs were tightened on her wrists, as they pulled her out of the room she kept saying over and over, "she deserved it Derek, she deserved it". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "don't worry Derek she will pay for everything she did".

Derek said, "I know but it's just a shame that baby girl will be paying for what Carl and Scott did to her for the rest of her life", Hotch nodded his head and said, "Carl and Scott are gonna burn in hell for what they did to Penelope and Keisha and my only hope is that one day soon Penelope starts to heal", Derek bit down on his bottom lip and said, "so do I Hotch, so do I".

Penelope was stroking Keishas hair when Derek and the men from the team walked into her room a few minutes later, she looked up and said, "so were you able to catch a doctor"?, he grinned and said, "I sure did baby girl, I am quite the fisherman". Keisha smiled up at her dad and said, "why you go phishing"?, he said, "daddy didn't go fishing sweetie, he was just teasing".

The little girl nodded her head and smiled as she laid her head back down on Penelope, Reid looked at Keisha and said, "I wonder if anybody would like to have some ice cream"?, she raised up and said, "I do, I do". He laughed and said, "how about you and I go and have some ice cream, woudl you like that"?, she nodded her head and said, "chocwate"?. he tapped the end of her nose and said, "of course".

She climbed down off the bed and put her hand in his and smiled as they walked out of the room, after Penelope was sure Keisha was gone she said, "what happened"?, for the next few minutes she listened as Derek and Hotch filled her in on everything that Savannah had said. She reached up and wiped her eyes and said, "why didn't she help me, why did she leave me there with them"?, Derek sat down on the bed beside her and said, "she thought with you gone that she could be with me, so this is all on me baby girl".

Penelope put her hand on Dereks and said, "this isn't your fault, none of this is your fault, what happened to me is Carl and Scotts fault, it didn't happen because of anything you or I caused". Dave smiled and said, "you're making progress kitten", she smiled and said, "I guess I am my italian stallion, I guess I am".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "when I get released from the hospital I want to stop and see somebody", he said, "sure sweetie, who"?, she took a deep breath and said, "Carl". Derek said, "what"?, she said, "I want to be the one to show him Kelly and let him know that he is not the father of her".

Derek said, "but baby girl", she said, "Derek I need to do this, I need to be the one to tell that sick bastard that he doesn't have any hold on me or my children not any more". He kissed her temple and said, "alright sweetness, after we get out of here we will head straight to see him and break the news that he is not the father", she smiled and said, "thanks hotstuff".

She laid her head back against the bed and sighed happily knowing that soon Carl would have no hold on her


	35. Chapter 35

Without A Trace-Ch 35

It was finally time for her to be released to go home and she couldn't be happier about it, she was sitting in the wheelchair waiting on the car to come around to pick her up. Derek pulled up and got out of the car and walked around opened the door and strapped Kellys carseat into the backseat before helping Penelope into the car.

The ride to the prison was filled with tension, Derek knew that she was right that she had to be the one to tell Carl the news but he wasn't happy with the fact that Carl was once again going to get to see her. Penelope reached over and gently squeezed his hand, he glanced over at her and she said, "thanks for understanding", he winked and nodded his head at her as they pulled into the parking lot of the prison.

Carl was all smiles when he found out he had a visitor, he just knew that it was somebody bringing his baby for a visit and when he saw Derek and the woman he had claimed for over 5 years walk into the room he sighed happily. He stood up and said, "it's so good to see you Penelope", she said, "this is the last time that you will ever see me or my baby".

He laughed and said, "you can't keep me away from my child", she said, "this baby, Kelly is not your daughter she is mine", he said, "do I need to remind you that me being the father means you can't keep her away from me"?, she said, "no you don't but you aren't her father". He said, "what, that isn't possible, let me see her".

Penelope happily turned the carseat around and when he saw the baby he said, "that isn't possible, that isn't possible, I made sure that Scott wasn't the father". Penelope handed the carseat to Derek and then leaned forward and said, "you don't have any hold on me or my children Carl, not anymore do you hear me"?, he smiled and said, "it will be a long time before you are rid of me Penelope".

She smiled and said, "don't bet on it, you are a sick man and you will pay everyday for the rest of your life for what you took great pleasure in doing to me and my children". He said, "you were a wildcat under me Penelope and I will never forget your moans as I had my way with you", she said, "when I think of the things you and Scott did to me it makes me sick but you will never ever be able to do those things to me or another woman for as long as you live".

She looked at Derek and said, "I'm ready to go home hotstuff", he smiled and said, "let's go sweetness", Carl said, "she'll never be the same Derek,  
>I'll always be with her always". Penelope took the carseat and carried the baby out into the hall while Derek said, "you listen to me you sick bastard,<br>you will never do you hear me never see or hear from us again".

He laughed and said, "I don't have to see her to cause her pain Derek, when she closes her eyes I'm there, she can feel my hands all over her, she can feel me moving in and out of her she can hear my moans". Derek hit the table with his fists and Carl said, "she will never be free of me, never Derek".

He took a deep breath and turned and headed out the door and the last thing Derek and Penelope heard as they walked up the hall was Carl screaming,  
>"you'll never forget me, you'll never forget me". Derek reached over and gently intertwined fingers with her and gave her a weak smile as they heard the prison doors close behind them.<p>

The next several months flew by and Penelope and Sharla met several times a day for therapy as long as she was in the hospital and when she got released Penelope and Derek were still seeing her 3 times a week and as the days went on she was healing slowly but she was happy that she was finally starting to heal.

She was now at home and Keisha was playing in the back yard with Clooney and her grandma Fran while Kelly was being fed her bottle by her doting and very loving father. Derek kissed the baby gently on the top of the head and said, "you are so beautiful, you look so much like your momma", the baby started cooing and Derek said, "yes you do".

Derek got up and put the baby into her swing and turned it on and said, "there you go princess" and he stood there looking down at her for a minute just looking at Kellys beautiful face. Penelope said, "she is such a sweet baby isn't she"?, he walked back over to the couch and sat down beside her and said, "she sure is"

Penelope sighed as she got up and walked over to the back door, Derek glanced over his shoulder and said, "she's fine baby girl", Penelope looked over at him and said, "I know it's just". Derek said, "I totally understand sweetness", she walked back over and sat down beside him on the couch and said,  
>"I'm going to ask you something and I want your honest opinion, okay"?, he nodded his head yes.<p>

She took a deep breath and said, "how do you think I'm doing"?, he smiled at her and said, "I think you are doing great, you have come a long way with Sharlas help". She nodded her head and said, "and don't sell you and the rest of the family short, I don't know where I would be without you, without any of you".

Derek looked at her and said, "we aren't going anywhere sweetheart, not any of us", she smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "good because I would be lost without you". She then slowly leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his, he let her lead and when she slowly deepened the kiss he couldn't be happier.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "are you alright"?, she smiled and said, "I'm fine, better than fine actually", he smiled when she reached over and intertwined their fingers. She said, "what would you say if I asked you to head upstairs"?, he said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said,  
>"I'm sure".<p>

Desiree walks into the room and Derek says, "can you keep an eye on her for a little while"?, she nods her head and says, "yeah sure, not a problem big brother". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as they entered into their bedroom, she nervously leaned in and pressed her lips against Dereks in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away Derek said, "baby we don't have to do this", she put his face in her hands and said, "I need you Derek, all I feel and all I have felt since the day they took me away was their hands". Derek opened his mouth and she said, "I don't want to feel them anymore Derek, all I want to feel is you and your love".

He put her face in his hands and said, "we can stop at any time", she nodded her head and said, "I don't want to stop, I want you to make love to me Derek". He slid her shirt down over her shoulders and leaned down and gently pressed his lips against her creamy skin causing her to moan and he pulled away and said, "are you alright"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "more than fine my love, more than fine".

They slowly undressed each other as their lips nipped at available skin, Penelope laid down on the bed and held her hand up to him and smiled, he said,  
>"you know that we don't have to do this"?, she nodded her head and said, "I want to do this Derek, I want to not be afraid of touch, your touch, I want you to make love to me".<p>

He slowly climbed onto the bed and didn't waste any time getting between her creamy thighs, he hovered over her and said, "I love you", she caressed his cheek and said, "I love you to". She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him down into a gentle kiss, one kiss turned into two and then three with each kiss becoming more passionate.

Derek lined himself up at her entrance and she moaned in pleasure as he started sliding inside her inch by inch


	36. Chapter 36

This chapter contains sexual content

Without A Trace-Ch 36

Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as he gently kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, she arched her back and moaned his name as he slid in and out of her ever so slowly. Penelope raked her nails up and down his muscular back earning hisses and moans of pleasure from Derek.

Derek kissed his way down to her beautiful firm breasts, he took one nipple into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around her nipple, she bit down on her bottom lip as wave after wave of pleasure corsed through her body. She loved Derek with all her heart and the feelings she was feeling right now were some that she hadn't felt for over 5 years.

Derek switched to the other breast and showed that nipple the same attention before kissing his way back up to her waiting lips, their bodies moved as one making slow and very passionate love for the longest time before they both came with each others names on their lips. Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you" before collapsing on the bed beside her.

He pulled the cover up over them and quickly wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, she rolled onto her side and looked up at him and said, "that was, that was". He kissed her lips and said, "perfect", he caressed her cheek and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said,  
>"I'm more than alright".<p>

He said, "I didn't hurt you did I"?, she shook her head and said, "no my love, you were so gentle and loving with me", he said, "I have missed you so much baby girl". She laid her head down on his chest and said, "and I've missed you hotstuff, the past 5 years were unbearable but the memories of us and our life together and our daughter is what kept me going".

Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "how about I go get us something to eat"?, she rested on her elbow and said, "later, right now all I want is you". He pulled her under him and pressed his lips against hers and said, "your wish is my command" and it didn't take long before the room was filled with the moans and groans of passion as they started making slow passionate love again.

Fran and Keisha came into the house and Fran said, "where are Derek and Penelope"?, she grinned and said, "they went upstairs for some alone time",  
>Fran smiled and looked down to her grandaughter and said, "how about you help grandma make some cookies"?, she nodded her head and said, "tayyyyyy nana".<p>

Desiree grinned as she picked Kelly up out of the swing and said, "hello princess are you hungry"?, she headed over and put the baby in her bouncy chair on the table and said, "I'll fix you a bottle and then how about auntie Des tells you a story"?, the baby started kicking her feet and Desiree said, "it sounds like you like that idea".

About an hour later Fran was taking the last batch of cookies out of the oven when Derek and Penelope finally made their way downstairs, Derek smiled as Keisha ran over to him and said, "we makeded cookies". Derek picked her up and said, "you did, can momma and daddy have some"?, she laughed and said, "uh huh".

Penelope winked at Derek as she headed into the living room to see Kelly, Desiree said, "here you go momma, she was fed about an hour ago and she has a clean diaper so she is ready for some cuddling". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Desiree, thanks for everything you have done", she hugged her future sister in law and said, "you are very welcome, you're my sister to and I love you so if there is anything that you need please don't hesitate to ask", she nodded her head yes as Desiree headed into the kitchen to grab some cookies.

A few minutes later when Fran walked to the kitchen door she couldn't help but smile when she saw Derek, Penelope and the girls all cudddled up on the couch.


	37. Chapter 37

Without A Trace-Ch 37

A few months later Penelope was talking to JJ and Emily when the topic changed to Derek and Penelope getting married, she smiled and said, "I love my hotstuff but things are different now". Emily said, "what do you mean things are different now"?, she said, "well after everything that has happened maybe Derek and I are better off with things the way they are now, with us just all living together".

JJ said, "don't you want to marry Derek"?, she took a deep breath and said, "of course I do, he's amazing, since I came home he has been so sweet, kind and loving to me but". JJ said, "there are no buts Garcie", Peneope said, "sometimes I wish my life could be like a fairy tale ya know, I could just wake up and walk into a surprise wedding or something, that's stupid isn't it"?, the girls shook their heads and said, "not at all".

Little did they know that Derek was in the kitchen listening to every word they were saying, he grinned as he pulled his mom and sisters to the side so they could start planning. Fran said, "what's wrong honey"?, he said, "nothing momma, I want to surprise Penelope with a wedding", Sarah said, "that is so sweet".

Derek said, "I was hoping that maybe we could throw all of this together by the end of the day"?, Fran said, "what about the liscense"?, he pulled his cell of his side and said, "I'll make a few calls and see what I can do". Fran said, "good luck baby, go ahead and make your call, we've got plans to make", he nodded his head as he headed out toward his car.

Fran pulled out a notepad and started making a list, she then tore it into three sections and after taking one herself she handed one to both of her daughters. Sarah smiled and said, "this is going to be amazing momma but how are we going to do all this with Penelope here"?, she said, "leave that to me".

The girls watched as Fran headed into the living room, they then grabbed their purses and headed out of the house, Fran walked over and got the attention of JJ who got up and headed to the kitchen. She said, "is something wrong"?, she shook her head and spent the next couple of minutes filling her in on Dereks plan.

JJ smiled and said, "we'll get Penelope and the girls out of the house, how long do you need"?, she said, "I'm gonna need at least 3 or 4 hours alone or maybe longer to get the cake made and for us to get the yard decorated". JJ smiled as she sent a text to Reid to fill him in and as she headed back into the living room her cell started beeping.

She looked down and read his response and smiled before saying, "how about we have a girls day and go to the park so the girls can get some fresh air and then go to lunch and just sit around and talk"?, Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds like a great idea Jayje, I'll just need a few minutes to get the girls ready".

JJ smiled as she watched her friend head upstairs to get her girls ready, Emily laughed and said, "alright Jayje spill it", she grinned as she then filled Emily in on the plan. When Penelope came downstairs with the girls everybody but the bride and little ones were filled in on the plan and were already working on plan surprise wedding.

Fran smiled and said, "have fun girls" as she watched them head out the front door, she then took a deep breath and said, "this is going to be great and Penelope is going to love it". She then started working on the wedding cake, she didn't have long but she was going to make the cake something that they wouldn't soon forget.

Derek took a nervous breath as he along with Hotch walked into the judges chambers


	38. Chapter 38

Without A Trace-Ch 38

The judge smiled and said, "come in Aaron", Hotch shook hands and said, "how are you doing Arthur"?, he smiled and said, "doing great, I just found out that I'm going to be a father again". Hotch grinned and said, "that's great, so how is Holly doing"?, he laughed and said, "she is doing great,  
>right now she is filled with so much energy that I can't keep up with her".<p>

Arthur said, "how are Emily and Jack"?, he said, "good, they are good", Arthur looked at Derek and said, "I understand that you would like to get a marriage liscense hurried along"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes sir, after everything Penelope has been through with Carl and Scott I want to do something special for her".

He nodded his head and said, "I heard about your fiancee Mr. Morgan and I'm so sorry, how is she doing"?, he sighed and said, "she's doing better, she goes to therapy several times a week". Arthur said, "of course I can help expedite your liscense and it would be my honor to preside at your marriage ceremony".

Arthur smiled and said, "I'll bring it with me, if that's alright"?, Derek smiled and said, "that's fine sir, the ceremony is scheduled for around 4:00". Arthur said, "I'll see you there", Derek and Hotch smiled as they turned and walked out of the judges chambers, when they got into the hall Hotch said, "we need to head back to your place and get everything ready".

Penelope smiled as she looked through rack after rack of clothes, she was humming when she came upon the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, she pulled it of the shelf and held it up to her and said, "ohhhhhhh you are beautiful, I bet my hotstuff would love to see me in you". She sighed as she put it back up.

Emily was a few racks over looking and watched as Penelope put the dress back up, she waited until Penelope was heading over toward JJ and the girls before she walked over and got the dress down and put it in their buggy. Keisha smiled and said, "wook momma isn't it pwettyful"?, she smiled and said,  
>"it sure is baby, you look like a princess", the little girl giggled.<p>

Fran was busy working on the cake while Sarah and Desiree were busy with Reid and Dave in the back yard decorating the arch, Dave smiled and said,"I think they are gonna love this". Sarah stood back and said, "so do I Dave", Desiree said, "how does the arch look"?, Reid smiled and said, "it looks good Desi, it looks real good".

Kelly started cooing in her carseat and Penelope said, "what's wrong with mommas princess, are you hungry"?, she picked the little one up and grabbed a bottle and put the bottle in her daughters mouth. Kelly closed her eyes and Penelope looked over her shoulder and said, "girlies I'm going to take her to the bench in front of the store and let her finish her bottle, can you watch Keisha"?, JJ said, "yeah, no problem".

When Emily saw Penelope and the baby go out and sit down in front of the store she walked over to JJ and held up the dress and said, "I have her dress Jayje". JJ grinned and said, "ohhhhh that looks beautiful", Keisha smiled and said, "momma will wook wik a pwincess". JJ kissed the little girl on the forehead and said, "remember this is a surprise for momma so you can't tell her okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "otayyyyyyyyyy".

Derek and Hotch walked into the house and Fran said, "come here baby boy and tell me what you think of the cake", he walked into the kitchen and said,  
>"wow momma that's beautiful". She said, "do you think Penelope is going to like it"?, he kissed her on the cheek and said, "she is gonna love it momma,<br>I promise".

Hotch said, "how did you get that done so fast"?, she said, "practice", Derek said, "where are the others"?, Fran said, "Penelope isn't back yet but Reid, Dave and your sisters are in the backyard finishing with the decorations". Hotch looked out the window and said, "check this out Morgan, they did an amazing job".

Derek walked to the window and said, "that looks so good, where did they get the arch"?, Fran smiled and said, "it's Daves, he had it brought over for the wedding". Hotch said, "it looks really good in the back yard", Fran said, "I think so to", she turned to Derek and said, "did you get things taken care of with the judge"?, he nodded his head and said, "I sure did and he will be here before 4:00", she smiled and said, "JJ is suppose to call when they are on the way home so I think we need to get ready".

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "I agree with you momma", Hotch grinned and said, "are you getting nervous"?, he took a deep breath and said,  
>"I am so nervous that I hope I can remember to breathe". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "just try to stay calm and it won't be long before you and Penelope will be getting married", Derek nodded his head in agreement as he headed up the stairs.<p>

When Penelope came into the house she said, "the little angel is sleeping" as she put her back in the carseat, JJ said, "we have a surprise for you Garcie". Penelope said, "a surprise, what kind of surprise"?, Emily held up the dress she was looking at earlier and said, "Jayje and I want you to have it".

She covered her mouth with her hands and said, "ohhhhh really"?, JJ said, "yes really, now why don't you go and put this on", she said, "are you sure that I should put it on now"?, JJ and Emily said in unison, "yes". She giggled as she headed into the changing room, a few minutes later she walked out and said, "well girlies what do you think"?, Keisha said, "momma you wook wik a pwincess".

Penelope kissed her on the cheek and said, "thank you baby", Keisha smiled as Penelope said, "are you ready to head back home"?, she nodded her head and said, "weaddy momma". As Penelope pushed the buggy toward the car JJ pulled out her cell and quickly dialed Frans number, Fran smiled and said, "alright honey, everything is ready on this end and the judge just got here".

After the call ended Fran said, "that was JJ, they are on their way home", Derek smiled knowing that in a few minutes he was finally going to marry the love of his life.


	39. Chapter 39

Without A Trace-Ch 39

Penelope sighed happily as she glanced over her shoulder, Keisha was smiling as she looked out the window and Kelly was peacefully sleeping in the carseat beside her. JJ said, "today was fun, we really need to do this again sometime soon", Penelope nodded her head and said, "that sounds like a good idea to me", Emily grinned and said, "me to".

Derek was standing in front of the window looking out, Fran walked over and said, "how are you feeling baby boy"?, he smiled and said, "I'm feeling great momma and in a few minutes I'm finally gonna marry my baby girl". Fran kisses his cheek and said, "I'm so glad honey, it is so good to see you both finally happy".

He looked at her and said, "when she was taken away momma I was so afraid that I would never see her again and then by the grace of God while we were on a case she finds us momma, she finds us". Fran said, "she's been through a lot Derek so you will need to be very careful with her", he nodded his head and said, "I know momma, I know".

Dave walked into the house and said, "any sign of them yet"?, Derek grinned when he saw the car coming around the curve, he said, "yeah here they come Dave". Dave said, "they're here everybody, take your places", JJ and Emily got the girls out of the car and smiled as they watched Penelope get out of the car and start making her way up the path toward the porch.

Penelope opened the door and stepped inside and smiled when she saw Derek on the floor on one knee with an open ring box, she wiped away the tears and said, "handsome what are you doing"?, he took a deep breath and said, "baby girl, you are the light of my life and the best thing that has ever happened to me, will you do me the honor of marrying me today"?, she gasped in surprise as he slid the huge ring on her finger.

She nodded her head and said, "yes yes of course I'll marry you hotstuff", he stood up and kissed her lips passionately, when they pulled apart he intertwined their fingers and started leading her toward the backyard. She laughed and said, "where are we going"?, he said, "to get married", she said, "what, now"?, he laughed and said, "yes now".

They walked up the flower covered path and when they stopped in front of the judge Derek smiled as he gently squeezed her hand, the judge smiled and said, "we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join together in holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". Penelope looked over at her daughters and then back at the judge.

The ceremony continued for several minutes before the judge said, "Derek do you take Penelope to be your lawfully wedded wife, do you promise to love her, honor her and keep thee only unto her as long as you both shall live"?, he looked at her and said, "I do" as he slid the ring onto her beautiful finger.

The judge looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope do you take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husband, do you promise to love him, honor him and keep thee only unto him as long as you both shall live"?, she squeezed his hand and said, "I do". The judge smiled and said, "if there is anyone here that can show cause why these two cannot be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he smiled at the happy couple and said, "by the power vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife", Derek looked over at her and said, "I love you". The judge said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride", they turned to face each other and he cupped her face in his hands.

She smiled and with tears streaming down her face she said, "I love you Derek", he leaned in and said, "I love you baby girl" before their lips gently pressed against each other. Fran wiped away a tear as she watched her son and daughter in law, Dave kissed her cheek and said, "it's alright Bella,  
>it's alright".<p>

Fran relaxed in his arms and said, "they're happy Dave, they're finally happy", when the newlyweds pulled apart the judge said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". Penelope smiled as she intertwined fingers with her husband, Derek smiled as he leaned in to steal another kiss from his beautiful bride.

When the newlyweds pulled apart Fran said, "we are having a small reception and we would like to invite everybody to come and help us celebrate with us". As the happy couple headed back up the aisle they were followed by their family and friends that followed them shouting their congratulations on their marriage.


	40. Chapter 40

Without A Trace-Ch 40

Keisha was clapping her hands when her daddy picked her up and kissed her chubby cheek, he said, "are you happy princess"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "me happy daddy, me happy". Penelope kissed Keishas cheek before taking Kelly into her arms, Fran smiled and said, "everybody please grab a glass, I would like to make the first toast".

Everybody grabbed a glass as Fran said, "congratulations to my baby boy and his baby girl, they are two amazing people that complete each other, they have been through some bad times and some good but now it's time for the best". She smiled and said, "here's wishing you a life filled with only joy,  
>peace and happiness".<p>

She held her glass up and said, "to the newlyweds", everybody in unison said, "TO THE NEWLYWEDS" as everybody took a sip of their drinks, Derek kissed his bride on the lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". She smiled as she rested her forehead against his and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan, my very sexy husband".

Desiree walked over and said, "it's time for your first dance, I'll take her for ya", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Desi as she handed Kelly over to her. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelopes waist and sighed happily as the song When A Man Loves A Woman started playing, she grinned and said, "I love this song".

Derek rested his head against hers and said, "and I love you", before leaning in and taking her lips in a passionate kiss, Keisha, Jack and Henry were sitting at a table with their aunts eating as they watched Derek and Penelope dance across the yard. Keisha looked up at Desiree and said, "Carl no hurt us no more"?, Desiree caressed the side of the little girls face and said, "no baby, he can't hurt you anymore".

Keisha smiled as she took another bite of her sandwich, Desiree glanced over her shoulder and couldn't help but smile as she saw how happy her big brother and her new sister in law were. JJ grinned as her husband pulled her into his arms on the make shift dance floor, she laughed and said, "why Mr. Reid, I didn't think you liked to dance".

He kissed her lips and said, "I love doing anything where I can hold my beautiful wife in my arms", she leaned in and whispered, "ohhhhhh you are so getting lucky tonight". Hotch held out his hand and said, "Mrs. Hotchner would you like to dance"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "Mr. Hotchner I'd love to".

He smiled as she put her hand in his, he led her to join the other couples and it didn't take long before they were wrapped in each others arms as they made their way across the dance floor. After the dance was over Derek smiled as they walked over to the table to cut the cake, Penelope smiled and said, "this is beautiful Fran, thank you".

She said, "I'm so glad you like it honey", she kissed her mother in law on the cheek and said, "I love it", everybody then watched as Derek put his hand on top of hers as they sliced through the bottom layer of cake. The cake was a two tier cake with a bride and groom on the top and bridesmaids and groomsmen surrounding them.

Keisha smiled as she watched her mom and dad cut the cake and then smear icing all over each others faces, she ran over and Derek picked her up and they both put icing on her face. She giggled and said, "toppppppp daddy, toppppppp", he kissed her nose and said, "sorry princess but you are just to yummy".

The reception continued for several hours before all that was left was the family, Fran smiled and said, "Dave and I are going to take the girls back to our place so that you two can have the house all to yourselves for tonight". Derek said, "momma you don't have to do that"?, she said, "we know that baby boy but we want you two to have some time alone".

Keisha grinned as Derek and Penelope both hugged and kissed her and Kelly, Penelope said, "can you be a big girl for momma and help nana and nonno with your little sister"?, she nodded her head and said, "uh huh momma". Derek said, "mommy and daddy love you sweetie", she said, "me lub you to", she then put her hand in Frans as everybody headed toward the door.

Derek and Penelope sighed happily as they watched the cars pull away from the curb, she then turned in her husbands arms and said, "whatever are we going to do now"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I have a few ideas". She intertwined their fingers as she led them toward the stairs and said, "I be you do my love, I bet you do".


	41. Chapter 41

This chapter contains sexual content

Without A Trace-Ch 41

They stopped outside the bedroom door and Derek picked her up and she said, "handsomeeeee", he kissed her lips and said, "yes my love", she giggled and said, "what are you doing"?, he winked at her and said, "I'm carrying my bride across the threshold to our bedroom". She sighed happily as she lowered her head and kissed his lips.

He stopped beside the bed and gently put her on the floor, she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I love you my hot husband", he laughed and said, "and I love you my gorgeous wife". He unzipped the back of her dress and started slowly sliding her dress down over her body and said, "you are so sexy baby girl and I still can't believe that you're mine".

She kissed his lips as she slid his tux jacket off, she then tossed it on the chair arm and said, "I still can't believe that all this chocolately goodness belongs to me and only me foreverrrrrrr". He swallowed hard when her dress puddled at her feet and said, "that's right sweetness, I'm yours and nobody elses for the rest of our lives".

She bit down on her lip and grinned as she quickly unbuttoned Dereks shirt and tossed it over with his jacket, he stood smiling at her as she removed his belt. It didn't take long before they were laying on the bed making out like a couple of teenagers on prom night, Dereks lips were kissing every inch he possibly could as her hands roamed all over his body.

When neither of them could stand it any longer he lined himself up at her entrance and Penelope moaned his name in pleasure as he thrusted himself inch by inch inside her. She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and arched her back and met him thrust for thrust, they moved as one as they explored each others bodies.

Derek kissed his way down her chest and when he latched on to her perfectly erect nipples he glanced up and saw his wife collapse against the bed and grab the headboard. He then switched to the other nipple and paid it the same attention, Penelope then wrapped her hands around him and pulled him up to her lips for another kiss.

when they pulled apart she said, "don't tease me handsome", he grinned and said, "I'm not teasing baby", Penelope then screamed his name as he increased his pace as he pounded in and out of her over and over. He crashed his lips against hers and when he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth she wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him.

A few glorious minutes later Derek smiled against her mouth as he felt her tightening up around him, after a few more hard and deep thrusts he collapsed on the bed beside her, them both gasping for air". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "that was amazing", she smiled up at him as wave after wave of pleasure corsed through her and said, "that was complete and utter amazeballs", he laughed and said, "that it was my love, that it was".

She looked up at him and said, "I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now", he kissed her lips gently and said, "me either, I have you and our girls, our family and of course our jobs, what more could we possibly want"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I was hoping that we could talk about having another baby".

He smiled and said, "baby girl there is nothing I want more than a house filled with children with you", she smiled and said, "I want that to Derek,  
>I want a house filled with baby girls and little hotstuffs, I want that more than anything". He smiled as he rolled her back over onto her back and said, "if we want to have more babies you know what we have to do right"?, she grinned as she pulled him in for another kiss.<p>

when they pulled apart she said, "what's that my love"?, he lined himself up at her entrance and slid back inside her again and said, "we have to practice, practice, practice". She laughed and said, "that we do, that we do" and practiced they did for the rest of the night and into the early morning hours.

One chapter left


	42. Chapter 42

Without A Trace-Ch 42

The Epilogue- 10 Years Later

Hotch and Emily sighed as they walked into the living room and toed off their shoes, the team had been away for over 2 weeks on a case and right now the only thing they wanted was their 4 kids. Jack their 15 year old son walked into the living room and said, "welcome home, we've missed you goys so much".

Emily smiled and said, "we missed you to baby", he walked over and hugged the, before his dad said, "where are the others"?, he said, "Jerry is in his room playing video games and the twins are up in the nursery with Jessica". Jerry was the Hotchners 10 year old son and he was a lot like his dad but with his moms smile.

The 4 year old twins Tonya and Todd were a surprise for the Hotchners, they had gone away for a much deserved vacation and 9 months later the twins came along. Emily and Hotch couldn't have been happier with their little family". Jessica came down and said, "the twins are sleeping and dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes", the tired couple smiled and said, "thanks Jess" as they cuddled up on the couch with their oldest son to relax before the hustle and bustle of dinner time rolled around.

Dave smiled as he kissed Fran on the lips and said, "hello Bella", she smiled and said, "hello yourself, you look and sound exhausted", he took a deep breath and said, "I am Bella, I am". She said, "how about I grab us some wine and then we spend the next few hours in the hottub wrapped in each others arms as our troubles slip away".

Dave smiled and said, "I love that idea", Fran said, "you go on up and get the tub ready and I'll grab our drinks", he nodded his head and said, "see you soon beautiful" he then kissed her lips one final time before heading upstairs. Fran grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses before following her husband upstairs.

She put everything down on the side of the tub before Dave heled her down, she smiled as they both sat back against the tub, Dave said, "this feels amazing babe but I know something that would feel even better". She leaned over and kissed his lips and said, "I bet you do Dave", she then slipped out of suit and licked her lips as her husband slid out of his trunks, she quickly straddled his waist and they spent the rest of the evening with nothing on their minds but each other.

JJ smiled as as her 4 year old daughter Olivia ran into her arms squealing, " mommaaaa", JJ picked up the little girl and said, "hi baby, how is mommas big girl"?, she laid her head on JJ's shoulder and said, "me misseded you momma". Reid walked over and said, "what about me"?, she jumped into his arms said, "me misseded you to daddy".

Henry their 13 year old son ran into the room and hugged his parents and right behind him was his 10 year old brother Nathan ran in right behind him and said, "you made it back, you made it back". Reid hugged his sons and said, "of course we did, you didn't think we would miss your game tomorrow did you"?, Henry ruffled his little brothers hair and Nathan said, "I was hoping that you would be here and now here you are".

Reid smiled and said, "how about we have pizza for dinner and have a movie night"?, everybody smiled and Olivia said, "yayyyyy me lubs mobies", Reid tapped her on the end of the nose and said, "I know you do princess". He said, "why don't you four pick some movies while I order the pizza", the all nodded their heads as he grinned and headed through the house with his cell phone.

Derek came into the house and said, "baby girllllllll", she said, "in the nursery changing the baby", he smiled as he took the steps to at a time,  
>he had missed his baby girl so much and he couldn't wait to see her. He walked into the nursery and couldn't help but smile as he watched his beautiful wife changing their 4 month old son Tyler.<p>

She looked up and said, "it's so good to see you", he kissed her lips and said, "it's good to see you to", she smiled against his lips and said, "the babies have been missing you really bad, you might want to go see them". He took a deep breath and said, "later tonight you are alllll mine", she winked at him and said, "consider it a date".

He headed to the first bedroom and when he knocked on the door his 15 year old daughter Keisha said, "come in", he opened the door and said, "hi baby girl". She got up and ran into his arms and said, "daddy I've missed you", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I've missed you to princess", she smiled and said, "how long are you home"?, he smiled and said, "we are off for the rest of the week", she clapped her hands and said, "that's great daddy".

He said, "I've got to find your sisters but later how about you and me shoot some hoops", she said, "consider it done", he smiled as he headed up the hall to the next bedroom. He knocked on the door to 10 year old Kellys room and she opened the door and said, "daddyyyyyyy you're home", he picked her up and said, "I'm here princess, did you miss me"?, she said, "I didn't think you would ever get here".

He laughed and said, "I'm here for the rest of the week, so we can go to the park, how does that sound"?, she grinned and said, "that sounds great dad". He kissed the top of her head and said, "I've got to go check on Daisy but how about later before dinner we can all watch a movie"?, she said,  
>"sounds cool dad".<p>

Derek was all smiles as he headed to the 3rd bedroom, he knocked on the door and his 4 year old daughter looked up and said, "daddyyyyyy", he got down on his knees and said, "hi princess, did you miss me"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "uh huh". He picked the little girl up and kissed her all over the face and said, "well daddy's missed you to", she giggled as he started tickling her.

Daisy said, "tan we watch a mobie aferwile"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "we sure can", she clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyy", he laughed and said, "why don't you go wash your hands and get ready for dinner". She looked up and said, "wha we habin"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "how about pizza"?, her little eyes got big and she said, "pitsa, yayyyyyyyy, me lub pitsa".

He laughed and said, "I know you do", she hugged him one final time before hurrying off to the bathroom, after Derek ordered the pizza he headed back to the nursery and stood in the door smiling as he watched Penelope feeding their son. Penelope looked up and said, "you looked tired my love", he sighed and said, "I am sweetness but I'm home with my girls and my little man sooooooo everything is great".

She grinned and said, "I heard that we're having pizza for dinner"?, he nodded his head and said, "I figured that would be easier and that way we can eat it and watch a movie as a family, it's been a while since we've done that". She smiled and said, "let me put him down and then I'll meet you all downstairs".

Derek smiled and nodded his head as he gathered the girls up and headed downstairs, they spent the next couple of hours eating pizza and watching movies and then Derek and Keisha went out and shot some ball before everybody got ready for bed. After all the kids were down for the night Derek and his first baby girl spent the rest of the night making love.

Around 4:00 Derek and Penelope laid wrapped in each others arms, she looked up at him and said, "I've missed this, I've missed you", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I've missed you". He rolled her back over onto her back and kissed her lips gently as they started yet another round of making passionate love.


End file.
